Lord of the Evolution: Return of the Rogue
by Rurouni Tyriel
Summary: (COMPLETED) Magneto's Urukai and Acolytes have been defeated, but the orcs and mutants of wicked nature loyal to Apocalypse still threaten the lives of all those in Middle-Earth. Includes a final chapter with the casting credits.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own X-Men Evolution, they are the property of marvel and KidsWB (I think).  If I did own them, I've give X23 a real name and more screen time, and bring the show back for at least six more seasons.  Nor do I own Lord of the Rings, which was originally written by Tolkein and is now owned by lots of other people likely richer than I am.  Like Peter Jackson, who directed three brilliant, beautiful movies.  Please don't sue me, this is for entertainment value only, and I'm not making any money off of it.  This is also a parody of Lord of the Rings, so obviously I will be using some (if not most) of the dialogue from the movie.  Again, parody for entertainment value.  I am also poor, so those who try to sue me likely won't walk away with a piesta.  That said, enjoy. Positive and informative reviews welcome. Flames will be used to keep myself warm on cold nights.

_It had been a quiet day.  A day of fishing in the stream.  Todd Tolenski and his good cousin Toynbee Mortimer sat in their fishing boat, rods dangled over the sides, just relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet of the day._

_A casual observe could see the two were related.  Both had remarkably similar, small frames common to their species, thus both stood barely three feet tall when upright.  As it was they tended to stay hunched over a lot.  Both had slightly greasy, disgusting brown hair that pretty much flew in any direction it pleased.  The main difference was coloration, for while Mortimer more closely resembled a human with tanned skin and brown eyes, his cousin Tolenski more closely resembled a reptile with his clammy pale skin and yellow eyes.  Still, the two cousins were the best of friends, and having similar mutations in all but certain areas helped them get along._

_Thus it was that that Todd's peaceful sleep was interrupted as suddenly the boat lurched to one side.  Swatting away the rather pleasant dream he'd been having, Todd sat upright, looking over at Toynbee, who was holding onto his rod and trying to reel something in.  By the expression on his face and the way his arms were straining, it must've been something big._

_"Tolenski!  I've got one!  I got a fish, Tolenski!" he cried happily.  Todd, chuckling, joined him, and together they did their best to haul in the fish Mortimer had caught._

_"Go on!  Go on, pull it up!" he shouted encouragingly._

_However, to both the cousin's surprise, it wasn't Mortimer who pulled a fish out of the water, it was a fish that pulled Mortimer _into_ the water.  Todd was flung back by the sudden rocking of the bed, though he quickly scrambled to the edge._

_"Mortimer?!" he cried._

_Floating on the surface of the rippling water, was Mortimer's straw hat._

_                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_However, beneath the water was a different story._

_Mortimer was not troubled by being underwater.  His mutant physiology enabled him to survive under the surface for long periods of time, just like Todd.  True, neither enjoyed swimming in the least, but they were very capable swimmers.  More so Mortimer, with his slightly webbed fingers and toes.  Thus it was he finally got a good look at the fish he'd caught (a colossal behemoth) to be sure, and ultimately decided it was beyond him, so he let it go, releasing his grip on the fishing rod._

_He sank to the bottom, tensing his legs and preparing to leap out.  However, before he did, something caught his eye.  A faint glimmer... there!  Curious, Mortimer reached into the muck and grime, pulling out what shined... and saw... a ring.  Crafted of gold, simple yet undeniably beautiful.  It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on._

_Grabbing his newfound treasure, Mortimer leapt up to the surface, crawling onto the grassy bank of the shore.  Tolenski was there soon, having already hitched up their boat.  They were laughing idly about the lost fish, when Tolenski caught sight of the golden ring in Mortimer's hands.  Their laughter quieted, and soon faded, as both their eyes fell on it._

_"Give us that, Mortimer," stated Tolenski quietly._

_"Why?" asked Mortimer, closing his fist around the ring and holding it away from his cousin.  He didn't like his eyes.  They were too... hungry._

_"Because it's my birthday... and I wants it," stated Tolenski, reaching out for the ring.  Playfully, he reached out to grab the ring, but Mortimer whirled away, keeping it clutched close to his chest._

_Tolenski made another attempt, the smile fading from his face.  His attempts grew more violent.  It was his ring rightfully!  It was his birthday!  He deserved the ring!_

_Mortimer leapt up, flipping back gracefully onto a tree branch, but Tolenski was after him, and knocked him to the ground.  They began to fight in earnest.  They could both hear it, in their ears and their hearts.  The ring was calling to them._

_Tolenski growled, angry now.  The ring was his!  His tongue, long green and wicked, snaked out of his mouth quick as a shot, wrapped around Mortimer's neck as he tried to flee.  Cursing and choking, Mortimer grabbed at it, trying to pry it from his throat, but alas he was too tired already from his impromptu swim.  Tolenski was stronger anyways.  Mortimer turned purple, choking.  His grip weakened, and the ring fell from his hands to the ground.  He followed shortly after, dead before he hit the ground.  Grinning, Tolenski's tongue slipped from his neck and grabbed the ring, deftly flipping it up.  He caught it into his hands._

_It sparkled so beautifully.  He leaned in closer, his face inches from the beautiful ring.  It reflected the light into his eyes, but he didn't care.  It was so pretty.  It was..._

_"My... preciousss..."_

_                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A year later, Tolenski stumbled among the rocks.  His soft feet were not used to such hard surfaces.  He was used to grass and soil, not hard rocks.  But he could endure.  He had no choice now._

_"They cursed us... Murderer," he grumbled to himself.  He talked to himself often these days.  He was the only one willing to listen._

_He'd been cast out of his home.  Good riddance, he thought.  He never cared for it anyway.  Only the ring, his precious, was important.  And he still had it._

_"Murdered they called us... they cursed us and drove us away..."_

_Grumbling, Tolenski climbed higher up the mountains, coughing as something became stuck in his throat.  Probably a fish bone from the meal he'd had earlier._

_"Fish... and we only wish... so juicy sweet," he sang softly to himself, even as his eyes became moist with unshed tears._

_Finally, he found what he sought.  A tunnel.  Small enough for him to fit, right in the mountain.  Away from the hated bright sun, away from the cursed bright moon, away from all those who cursed and hated him.  Somewhere where he could rest... and forget._

_                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"And we forgot the taste of bread, the sound of trees, the softness of the wind.  We even forgot... our own name..." he whispered into the darkness.  Whispered to himself.  He held the ring in his hand, admiring it._

_Anyone who had seen Tolenski those many years ago would not have recognized him now.  The muscle and fat had seemingly melted off his bones, leaving only a pale, sickly yellow-white skin.  His eyes bulged out of his head like his new namesake, blinking in the constant darkness of his new home.  He slumped forward horribly, seemingly bent in upon himself.  His hunger had turned inward, searching for something to eat.  But like the outside, he had nothing inside anymore.  No pain, no loss, no memories.  The only thing in his existence was the ring._

_He was... the Toad._

_"My... precious."_

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the present...

Kurt lay sleeping, wrapped in the elvish cloak that had been a gift from Ororo.  Toad had gone out ahead, scouting.  And Rogue sat nearby, the ring clasped in her hand, her fingers idly running along the smooth surface of the ring yet again.  It soothed her, the simple act reassuring her that the ring was still in her possession.

Rogue's head snapped up, and she slipped the ring back down the front of her blouse as she heard Toad approach, leaping gracefully over the strewn rocks to land by the entrance to the small cave.  As always, a big happy smile was splattered on his misshapen face, and Rogue inwardly grimaced.  It was nauseating putting up with him, but like her mother Mystique before her, Rogue felt nothing but pity for this poor creature.

And he was proving an excellent guide into Mordor.

"Wake up!  Wake up!" he shouted gleefully, jolting Kurt out of his sleep.  Rogue opened her eyes more widely.  She hadn't slept again.  The ring, as always, occupied her thoughts.  Her burden was growing heavier by the day.

"We must go, yess... we must go at once, yo," stated Toad, leaping about excitedly.  He headed off down the path again, confident the two hobbit mutants would follow behind shortly.

"You haven't slept again, Fraulein Rogue?" asked Kurt, upon shaking the sleep from his head.

Rogue shook her head, keeping quiet.  Her eyes stared ahead, unfocussed.

"I've gone and had too much, it seems," stated Kurt, stretching out his tired limbs and peering up at the darkening sky.  It was thick with clouds.  "Must be getting late."

"No... its still early," replied Rogue quietly.  "They days are... growing darker," she added softly.  Nothing further need be said, they all knew it.  It was darker because Apocalypse's power was growing.  And they were growing ever close to Mordor.

Toad hopped back into view.  "Come on!  Must go, no time, yo!"

"Not until Fraulein Rogue's had something to eat," stated Kurt with conviction.  Toad grumbled, shrugging his shoulders and plopping up against a rock to wait.  Kurt went to rummage through his pack for some lembas.  Elven food they'd also gotten from Ororo... ages ago, or so it seemed.  Kurt picked out some and handed them, wrapped in elven leaf, to Rogue, who stared at it dully.  "Here."

"Thanks, I'm not hungry," replied Rogue quietly.

"All right, but you'll need to eat something soon Rogue, okay?"

"All right," she replied with a wan smile.  She had no intention of doing so... she had little appetite these days.  But she didn't want Kurt needlessly worrying about her.

"If we ration," he continued, replacing the lembas in his pack.  "We should have just enough."

"Enough... for what?" she asked.

"The journey home," replied Kurt, as if it was the most obvious thing.

But the expression Rogue gave him... send cold shivers down Kurt's spine, all the way to the tip of his tail.

**Author's Notes:**

Poor Toad.  And poor Gollum, actually.  I hope I'm portraying him sympathetically, even if he did kill someone close to him.  Never had a choice since then.  It's always been the ring.  I hope those fans of the comics reading this recognize the name I used for his body Deagol.  Its comic Toad's real name.  Todd Tolenski is his name from Evo, just like Lance Alver's name.  Poor Rogue too, with that damn ring.  Isn't it evil?  Yes, it is, isn't it?  More, many more chapters to come, of course.  Some surprise cast rolls to be filled by our lovable Evo characters.


	2. Chapter One: Plotting of a Toad

In Fangorn Forest, their rode four horses.  They of mottled grey and browns, one of ivory white.  The horses were tired from a long walk, but happy to be out stretching their legs after battle.

Astride them was a most unusual company.  A white robed wizard was astride the white charger.  Everything about him was white.  His robes, his bushy eyebrows, the staff held in his hand.  A keen observed would not he was not so much riding the horse, so much as lashed to it.  His legs dangled uselessly.  Riding close to him was a younger man, brown-haired and wiry.  A pair of wraparound spectacles, fitted with ruby glass, covered his eyes, concealing them from view.  He was dressed in hunting leathers, and a beautiful sword hunt from his waist.

Behind the two of them rode a dwarf and an elf.  The elf was tall and dark-skinned, with blonde hair and pointed ears.  He was dressed in combat gear, a bow slung across his back (but oddly enough, no quiver full of arrows) and had a quiet look about him.  The dwarf, but contrast, was a stumpy fellow with dark hair and piercing black eyes, hairy and loud-mouthed, speaking long and loud about anything that popped into his head.  Curiously, he was minus the beard most typical of the dwarven race.  Instead he had a short black stubble.

Ahead, the tower of white poked through the forest.  Their destination.

Isengard.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Among the ruins of the great tower called Isengard, a storeroom had been broken into, and in it lay a great feast.  Among this were two young girls, one brunette and one blonde, idly enjoying the comforts of victory.  A victory, they believed, they'd had a great part in.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon after a hard day's work," remarked the blonde, taking a long puff on her pipe and exhaling the sweet smoke through her rosy lips.

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work," remarked her companion, munching on a muffin.  They both shared a laugh at that, nearly causing the blonde to tumble backwards off the broken wall they were currently perched on.

The steady clomp-clomp-clomp of horses alerted the petite brunette to the approach of horses, but to her vast relief she recognized the four riders who'd just emerged from the forest and were making their way towards them.  She slipped gracefully to her feet, waving her hand.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" she stated proudly.

"You little rascals," growled Logan, the dwarf, as he slipped off his horse (pony, really) and to the ground, approaching the two young hobbit women who were making merry in the ruins of Isengard.  "A merry hunt you've lead us on.  And now we find you feasting and... and smoking!"

The brunette, Kitty Pryde by name, giggled at Logan's actions.  The companions gathered had known one another for many weeks.  They knew well enough that Logan was mostly bark rather than bite.  At least, where his friends were concerned.  His enemies, well, even his bark tended to be enough to scare the wits out of them.

"We," stated Tabitha Smith, the blonde.  "Are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," she added, taking another puff of her pipe.

Logan growled, clenching his fists.

"There's some ale left around the back of the building," stated Tabby, not seemingly concerned with Logan's fists, though she recognized the gesture well enough.

"Ale?" asked Logan, his dour disposition fading in seconds.

"Hobbits," commented the bald wizard, Xavier the White.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We were under orders," stated Kitty, as she rode behind Logan on his pony.  Tabby had doubled up with Evan, the elven archer, while Xavier rode ahead.  Scott Summers, the ranger with the ruby-spectacles, lingered in the back as the company approached the tower proper of Isengard.

Before them one of the great trees, or Ents, shifted to face them.  A kindly face was etched into its bark, as well as a great beard of moss.  This was Treebeard, ally of Xavier the White and the company with him, all of whom had once belonged to the Fellowship of the Ring.  He was a tree-shepherd.

"Young master Xavier," greeted Treebeard to the approaching bald wizard.  Tabby and Kitty giggled, for only someone like Treebeard would called Xavier 'young.'  The ancient sorcerer silenced them with a stern glance.

"I'm glad you've come.  Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here, locked in his own tower," stated Treebeard, gesturing upwards.  Indeed, from the balcony of Isengard he could be seen.  Magneto the White, once feared and terrible, now trapped within his own tower, defeated by his own arrogance.  His red armor glinted in the rising sunlight, and his cold gold eyes peered down angrily at those below him.

"And there Magneto must remain," stated Xavier.  "Under your guard, Treebeard."

"I say we slice off his head and be done with it," stated Logan, urging his horse forward.  Xavier stretched out his staff, blocking the beardless dwarves path.

"No... he has no power anymore.  His no threat to anyone," replied Xavier, feeling a mild pang of regret for his old friend.  Eric Magnus Lensherr, before the lust for power drove him mad.  Before he'd willingly allied himself with the terrible evil of Apocalypse.

"The filth of Magneto is washing away.  Trees will come to live here," stated Treebeard.  Already many of his fellow Ents, those that had, along with Kitty and Tabby, helped to storm Isengard and bring Magneto low, were taking up root nearby, as the sentinels to keep him eternally imprisoned.

A glimmer of light in the water caught Tabby's eye.  Curious, she slipped off the horse she was riding, heading towards it.  Xavier noticed this... and then his eyes opened wide as he realized what Tabby had spotted.

Tabby, heedless of the danger, reached into the water, pulling for the item she'd spotted.  It was a black ball of obsidian, swirling with blues and silvers.  It was glowing... pulsating almost.

"Tabby!" shouted Scott.  Though he could not see what she had in her hands, he knew well enough to leave the workings of wizards to other wizards.

"Bless my bark," swore Treebeard, upon seeing the glowing orb in Tabby's hands.

"Tabitha Smith, I'll take that," stated Xavier, stretching out a hand for the object.  He recognized it well enough.  A seeing stone.  And last time he'd seen this particular one, the Eye of Apocalypse had peered through it.  "Quickly now," stated Xavier, when it seemed that Tabby was hesitating.  Reluctantly, she handed the stone over to Xavier, who wrapped it up in his robes, keeping it covered.  Now no one could peer through it, or peer at it, he mentally added, glancing at Tabby.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edoras.

Home of the Horse-Lords, center of the Kingdom of Rohan.

And now, the center of celebration.

The golden hall was packed with those who lived in Edoras, those who had survived the horrors of the battle of Helm's Deep, and those who had emerged victorious.  King Peter Rasputin, the Colossus, and the riders of Rohan, led by Roberto, were among the victorious, as were many of the riders.  True, a great number had perished, but they'd taken down ten thousand Urukai.  That was the sort of battles legends were made of, and they'd been there.  True, some mourning was evident in Edoras, where families had lost brother, father, or even son.  But in the hall, there was only merriment.

King Peter Rasputin gently knocked his goblet against the table, gathering the attention of those gathered.  He took a moment to look out among them, among the families and warriors, with his grey-blue eyes.

"Tonight," he stated, lifting his goblet of ale.  "We remember those who gave their blood to defend this country.  Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" was the cry that followed, nearly deafening the King of Rohan.

Peter Rasputin made his way amongst the people, who made merry in the halls of his fathers.  Among them, only one seemed rather morose.  Scott Summers of Rivendell.  The ranger stood by one of the great pillars, a tankard of ale in his hands.  Yet he seemed reluctant to drink from it.  He'd never had much taste for things.  The strongest thing elves usually ever drank was wine.

Suddenly a cup came into his vision, filled with red wine.  Confused, he lifted his head, and caught sight of bouncy, russet-colored ponytails.

Rahne, niece of Peter Rasputin.

Scott smiled, accepting her drink and taking a sip.  The taste was smooth and comforting.  The smile Rahne was giving him wasn't as comforting.  She was watching his every move with a radiant smile on her face.  Behind his sunglasses, Scott rolled his eyes.  Her feelings for him was evident.  He pretend they weren't... for her sake.  He finished his drink and handed the now empty cup back to her, murmuring a word of thanks.

Rahne took the cup and left, though she was intercepted by Peter on her way.

"I am happy for you," he stated quietly.  They were both well out of Scott's earshot, and neither needed to explain what they were talking about.  "He is an honorable man."

"You both are," replied Rahne with a blush.

"It was not Peter of Rohan who led our people to victory," replied the King morosely.  He was still ashamed of his actions back at Helm's Deep.  In the darkest hour, he'd despaired.  And Scott had still held onto hope, all the way through to the end.  However, upon seeing Rahne's concerned expression, Peter managed a small smile.  "Don't listen to me.  You are young and tonight is for you," he said, patting her on the shoulder and moving past her to be alone for the time.  He needed some time with his thoughts.

Suddenly singing and dancing broke out, no more evident than on the table in the center of the hallway.  There, Kitty and Tabby had started an impromptu dance atop one of the tables, singing a song as they proceeded to get good and drunk.  A great number of the human riders and villagers had joined in, learning the words of the hobbit song as they went, and otherwise enjoying the company of the vivacious young ladies.

Xavier watched from the rear of the room, laughing at the girls antics.  He sat in his wooden chair of elven design.  An enchantment placed upon allowed it, through his will, to move him about.  It helped compensate for his lack of mobility.  His back had been shattered in a confrontation with Magneto, and now his legs were useless.  His expression sober as Scott moved deftly to his side, whispering as he also watched Kitty and Tabby.

"No news of Rogue?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," replied Xavier, equally quiet.

"We have time.  Every day Rogue moves closer to Mordor," stated Scott optimistically.

"Do we know that?" asked Xavier.  Scott, confused, arched an eyebrow and turned to regard the bald wizard.  "How do we even know Rogue is still alive?" he asked, his voice even more quiet.

"What does your heart tell you?" replied Scott.  Xavier, to that, could only smile a little smile.

"That Rogue is alive.  Yes... yes, she is alive."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in the wilds of Mordor, they slept.  Rogue, Kurt, and Toad.  Rogue had finally managed to catch a few hours, and slept like the dead, the only evidence she was still alive the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.  Nearby, Toad twitched and squirmed in his sleep.

"Too risky," muttered Toad in his sleep.  "Too risky... _thieves... they stole it from us... kill them... kill them both...!" he hissed.  Then he bolted upright, barely stifling a scream.  He breathed deeply, trying to recover from the nightmare he'd had._

"_Shhh... quiet... mustn't wake them_," he hissed to himself.  "_Mustn't ruin it now_."

His voice sounded more like the sibilant hiss he'd developed when he'd been known only as the Toad.

"But they knows... they knows!" whimpered the other voice.  A lighter, more scared voice.  The voice of Tolenski.  "They suspects us," he added, as he crawled away from Kurt and Rogue, down to a little pool of water, no doubt left from the rainstorm a few days prior.

Tolenski peered down into the pool, but up from the water peered not his reflection, but the wicked, grinning face of the Toad.

"_What's it saying, my precious, my love_?" asked the Toad.  "_Is Tolenski losing his nerve_?"

"No!  Never, yo!" replied Tolenski.  "Tolenski hates nasty mutants.  Tolenski wants to see 'em dead, yo!"

"_And we will_," stated his darker counterpart from the water.  "_Tolenski did it once... he can do it again_."  An image of Mortimer arose in Tolenski's memory.  Strangled by his tongue.  Dead... for the ring.

"We must get the precious... we must get it back," grumbled Tolenski.

"_Patience_," hissed Toad.  "_Patience, my love.__  First we must lead them to... her..."_

"We lead them to baby cakes," grinned Tolenski.  "Yes... to the winding stairs."

"_Yes, the stairs... and then?_"

"Up, up, up and up the stairs we go and then we come to... her lair."

"_And when they go in... heh... there's no coming out_," hissed the Toad, cackling wickedly.  "_She's always hungry.  She always needs to feed.  She must eat.  All she gets is filthy orcses_," he grumbled, spitting.  Toad had used to eat orc on occasion, in the Misty Mountains.  He had not enjoyed their flavor.

Neither Tolenski nor Toad noticed, but someone's ears had just picked up their conversation.

"They doesn't taste very nice, does they, yo?"

"_No, not nice at all, my precious... she hungers for sweeter meats.  Hobbit meat.  And when she throws away the bones and empty clothes... then we find It_!"

"And take it for meeeee!" Tolenski giggled gleefully.

"_For... -us-_" hissed Toad, startling his counterpart.

"Yes, we meant, we meant for us, of course, yo..." Shifting position, Tolenski accidentally knocked a stone into the pool of water, making his reflection ripple.

"_Toad... Toad... the precious will be ours..._" hissed the Toad.  "_Once they are dead..._"

Suddenly the ripples cleared, and as Toad looked into the water, he saw another reflection had joined his own.  He'd been discovered.

It was Kurt. 

**Author's Notes:**

And the obligatory re-introducing of the cast as they are in my story.  I hope there is no need for clarification further, since most of you read my first two stories before this one.  I can well imagine a number of Scott-Jean and Scott-Rogue fans puking their guts out when they saw Scott and Rahne.  Fret not, Rahne will end up with Ray (though in retrospect I should've made Sam Faramir).  Toad and Tolenski are, of course, the two parts of Gollum and Smeagol, since he's semi-MPD, and argues with himself a lot.  Thought it'd be cute to use Tolenski's codename and real name.  More to come soon, including Tabitha's unserious nature coming back to bite her, and Kurt smackin' around Toad a bit.

Merlyn: Glad you're enjoying this.  I hope to see your version soon too, since we've always been comparing one another's work.

Faith Darkholme: Well thank you very much for the inspiring confidence in my abilities.  And glad you liked my casting choice for Deagol.

Lightningprincess: If you like this, you should read the other two first.  It helps to build up the story as I've parodied it.

Wayferer-redemption: At the very end, yes.  I've specifically planned the using of Rogue's powers as little as possible.  She doesn't need them though, she's a tough girl.

Elrohirthewriter: It is good to be back.


	3. Chapter Two: It Never Rains but it Pours

Toad barely had time to manage a strangled scream before Kurt's foot slammed across his jaw, sending him sprawling across the ground.

"You slimy toad!" he roared, his normally placid features twisted with rage.  They'd been betrayed.  Kurt never looked more like his childhood namesake.  He could've easily been a demon now.

"No!  Mistress!!" screamed Toad, as Kurt continued to knock him around, determined to finish the filthy little beast off.  But Rogue was awaken by his screams for help, and she quickly rushed over, grabbing Kurt before he could draw his sword and finish off Toad.

"No, Kurt!  Leave him alone!" she shouted, barely able to hold him.  Kurt's fury nearly allowed him to throw off Rogue, but to her relief he finally calmed down a margin or so.  Angrily, he whirled around to face her, leaving Toad where he lay on the floor.

"I heard it from his own slimy mouth!  He means to murder us!"

"Never!" shouted Toad emphatically.  "Tolenski wouldn't hurt a fly...!"

A rather uncomfortable silence passed, as the buzzing sound near Tolenski told him just such a life form had come into his range.  Unable to resist his animal nature, fully aware of how bad it made him look, his tongue shot out and grabbed the fly, drawing it into his mouth to munch on.  Kurt sneered disgustfully, as if this proved his point.

"Its furballs fault!  He hates Tolenski, he makes up nasty lies!" said Toad, pointing at his accuser and turning his accusations against him.

"You miserable little wartbag!  I'll smash your head in!" roared Kurt.  Before he could carry out his threat, however, Rogue's gloved hand grabbed his wrist and held on tightly, allowing Toad a chance to scuttle away from him and hide in the safety of his Mistress's shadow.  "Call me a liar!  You're the liar!!"

"Kurt!  Stop this!" Rogue all but screamed, placing herself between Kurt and Toad.  She snapped off a glove, holding out her bare hand dangerously, and Kurt reluctantly backed away.  One touch would be all she needs.  "Without him we're as good as lost!"

"I don't care!  Ve can manage vithout him!" replied Kurt.  "I von't vait around for him to murder us!"

"Ah am not sending him away," replied Rogue, her green eyes glinting dangerously.  Please don't make me choose, her eyes pleaded.  Don't make me choose you or him.  I need both of you to help me.

"Can't you see it, Rogue?" he asked, pleadingly this time.  "He's a villain..."

"We can't do this by ourselves, Kurt.  Not without a guide," Rogue whispered softly.  "Ah need you on mah side, Kurt."

"I am your side Rogue," he replied, reluctantly giving in to her pleas.  But he wouldn't rest easily with Toad still around.  And he'd have one eye on the little stinker at all times.

"Trust me," replied Rogue, as she turned from Kurt to coax Toad out of her shadow, beckoning him to rejoin them.  Best they move on anyway.  "Come, Tolenski."

Kurt watched as Toad followed after Rogue, looking for all the world like a whipped puppy dog.  But when Rogue's back was turned, Toad's expression twisted into a wicked grin, and he stuck out his green tongue at Kurt.  He knew Kurt could do nothing about it, but watch, and wait.  And Kurt intended to do just that.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott stood outside the hallways of Edoras.  The night was dark and the air cool, and it helped to sooth his troubled mind.  Nearby, he spotted Evan, wrapped in a cloak.  His gaze never wavered.  He watched the east... he watched Mordor.

Scott made his way over to Evan, not speaking, just following his gaze.  A red glint light the sky over the mountains.  Mount Doom, doubtlessly.

"The stars are veiled," murmured Evan, drawing the cloak closer around his shoulders.  "Something stirs in the east... a sleepless malice."

Scott glanced sideways at Evan, who didn't explain.  Scott wasn't surprised.  The elven people were very attuned to the ways of the earth, to the mystic vibrations of the world.  But by their very nature they were also very mysterious.  Even Evan, who prided himself as a straight forward warrior.

"The Eye of the enemy is moving," stated Evan.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside of the halls, all were asleep.  Many of the refugees and guests, including Xavier and his hobbit companions, lay in one of the large store rooms, converted to sleeping quarters.  Simple cover beds had been laid out for their comfort.

However, one was not sleeping easy.

Tabby blinked open her blue eyes, lifting her head and casting them about.  Finding no one awake, she stealthily slipped to her feet, crouched down low as she stepped between those sleeping towards Xavier, who lay asleep in his wooden chair.  Clutched in his hands was the still deeply wrapped seeing stone they'd recovered from Isengard.

"Like, what are you doing?" came a sudden voice, startling Tabby.  To her relief, it was only Kitty, sitting up behind her.  Tabby gave no reply.  "Tabby!" she whispered as loud as she dared.

Tabby ignored her, turning back to Xavier, then had another start.  His eyes were open.

Taking a moment to recover her breath, she peered more closely.  True, Xavier's eyes were open, but he wasn't seeing with them... was he?  Curious, she passed a hand in front of his face.  He didn't even blink.  With a saucy smirk, Tabitha took a glance around to make sure no one was peeping, then unbuttoned one of the buttons of her pink blouse.  Xavier didn't even bat an eye.  Definently asleep, Tabitha figured.  No man still alive could resist her.

Satisfied the all-mighty wizard Xavier was still asleep, deftly Tabitha switched the seeing stone in his hands with a pot lying nearby.  Gleefully, she slipped back over towards Kitty, unwrapping her prize.

"Tabby, are you nuts?!" whispered Kitty.

"I just want to look at it... just one more time," whispered Tabitha back, equally soft.  Deftly she unwrapped the cloth and pulled out the stone, peering down at.

"Put it back!" hissed Kitty.  She squirmed more upright, determined to do it herself if Tabby wouldn't listen.  "Tabby!"

Tabby wouldn't listen.  She was deaf to her companion, as she laid her hands upon the cool, dark stone, and peered into it.  But her smile quickly vanished as something appeared inside the stone.  Something evil.

The Eye of Apocalypse.  A yellow, lidless eye, wreathed in flame, peering down at her through the shadows, making them fade before its awesome evil power. The eye grew closer, the flames stretching out towards Tabby.  The stone shook in Tabitha's hands.

"No... Tabby!!" shouted Kitty.  Tabby squirmed, aching to throw away the orb, but to her shock and horror her hands were stuck tight to it.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Evan's eyes widened, as did Scott's.  He didn't need to be an elf to have sensed -that-.

"He is here!" said Evan.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I... see... you..." hissed the voice.  A terrible voice, cold and malevolent.  It held the evil of centuries, of all darkness.  The voice of Apocalypse.  All evil and hate.  It came from the seeing stone.  It came from the Eye.

Tabitha squirmed struggling against the orb clutched in her hands.  She was violently thrown onto her back, still holding it to her chest, unable to resist it.  She cried out, screaming in agony.  She could hear the voice still, in her head.  Whispering to her.  Asking things.  Demanding things.

"Help!" shouted Kitty, unsure of what to do.  Magic wasn't her forte.  "Help!  Someone!  Xavier!!"

Xavier's head snapped up, his eyes immediately turning to see Tabby, writhing with the stone in her hands, the Eye of Apocalypse inside.  It could see them all.  Xavier moved his chair forward, even as Scott and Evan burst into the room.  Scott reached Tabby first, grabbing the stone from her hands.  But he too fell to his knees, overtaken by the power and evil of Apocalypse.  Tabby rolled away, as Evan struggled to try and release Scott's arms without touching the stone himself.  Finally, the stone fell, rolling along the ground.  Xavier grabbed a nearby blanket, tossing it over the stone, covering it.  It's eerie glow faded, and the Eye of Apocalypse within it closed.

"Fool of a Smith!" cursed Xavier, moving his chair over to where Tabby lay, near comatose, her eyes open but seeing nothing.  Gently Xavier nudged Kitty out of the way, leaning forward, placing one hand to Tabby's clammy forehead and the other two his own temples, concentrating his power.

"Look at me."

"Xavier... forgive me," she whispered, blinking her eyes.  Finally, she began to see again.  She was recovering.

"Look at me," Xavier said again, bolstering his heard command with a psionic echo inside her head.  "What did you see?"

"A tree... a white tree... in a courtyard of stone... it was dead!" replied Tabby haltingly, even as echoes of her visions ran through her mind.  Xavier, inside her mind, could see them all.  "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith... is that what you saw?" asked Xavier.

"I saw... I saw... Him!" she whispered, not daring speak his name aloud.  There was no need.  All those who'd gathered around them knew who Tabby meant.  "I heard his voice in my head," she said with a whimper.  She shivered, but Xavier did not allow her any comfort.

"What did you tell Him?  Speak!"

"He asked my name... I didn't answer," she replied, her teeth chattering.

"What did you tell him about Rogue and the Ring?" asked Xavier.  His dark eyes bore into her blue ones, and he knew the truth.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There was no lie in Tabby's eyes.  A fool she may be, but an honest fool she remains."

Xavier stood in the hallway of Edoras.  Around him were gathered those of power and influence.  Scott, Evan, Logan, King Peter and the recently promoted captain Samuel Guthrie.  Nearby Tabby and Kitty sat at a nearby table, looking very morose indeed.

"She told Apocalypse nothing of Rogue and the Ring," added Xavier.  "We have been strangely fortunate.  Tabby saw in the seeing stone a glimpse into our enemies plan.  Apocalypse moves to strike Genosha, at the city of Minas Tirith.  His defeat, through his puppet Magneto at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing.  He knows now that Nathaniel's heir has come forth."

Scott, behind his ruby spectacles, rolled his eyes at this.

"Men and mutants are not as weak as Apocalypse believed.  There is courage still.  There is strength perhaps to challenge him.  Apocalypse... En Sabah Nur... fears this.  He cannot risk the people of Middle-Earth united under one banner.  As such, he will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men."

"It the beacons of Genosha are lit," stated Xavier, bringing his argument to a close.  "Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," stated Peter, breaking his customary silence.  "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?  What do we owe Genosha?"

"I will go," stated Scott quietly.  He gave a piercing glare to Peter briefly, silently reminding him that he thought Genosha would not come to their aid, and thus had not even bothered to inform them of Rohan's peril.

"No," stated Xavier.

"They have to be warned!" said Scott.

"They shall be," replied Xavier.  He turned his chair, facing the brown-haired ranger, plus his two companions Logan and Evan.  "You must come to Minas Tirith by other road.  Follow the river and look to the Black ships.  I ride for Minas Tirith..."

And here Xavier paused, and his gaze fell upon the meek and still shivering Tabitha Smith of Bayville.

"... and I won't be going alone."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Of all the inquisitive hobbits, mutant or not, Tabitha Smith, you are the worst... come along now!" stated Xavier darkly, urging his chair to more speed as he, Tabby, and Kitty, made their way to the stables of Edoras.  There, Shadowfax, Xavier's white charger, would carry them to Minas Tirith, faster than the wind.

"Where are we going?" asked Tabby who, as usual, had nary a clue inside her empty blonde head.

"Why did you look?" growled Kitty, struggling to keep up with Xavier.  "Why do you like -always- have to look?!"

"I don't know... I can't help it!" retorted Tabby.

"You never can..." muttered Kitty.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Kitty stopped dead at that, whirling around.  Her normally cheerful expression was surprisingly dark and serious.

"I, uh... won't do it again?" offered Tabby meekly.

"Tabby... the enemy thinks that -you- have the Ring!" said Kitty darkly.  Tabby's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as the full impact hit her.  That meant... oh no.  Fearfully she glanced skywards, but thankfully she saw no sign of black-clad wraiths seeking her demise.

Kitty and Tabby made their way inside the stables, helping Xavier up onto Shadowfax.  The wooden elven chair had been lashed to a slightly slower, less mighty steed and travel with them.  It would be slightly slower going than Xavier liked, but at least he would be able to move once he arrived in Minas Tirith.

"How far is it to Minas Tirith?" asked Tabby, as she slipped onto the horse in front of Xavier, allowing the slightly larger human wizard to hold the reins.

"Three days as the Nazgul flies," replied Xavier.  "We'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

Xavier snapped the reins and urged Shadowfax to all haste.  Tabby clung to the great white horse, watching over her back as Edoras, and her good friend Kitty, faded from view.

**Author's Notes:**

And yet more of the story unfolds before your eyes.  I decided to add that bit with Tabitha, though knowing the real thing likely would've flashed Xavier.  The girl has absolutely no shame.  I wish I could claim credit for the description of Apocalypse's soul as 'all hate and evil' but I actually borrowed that from Julia345.  I hope she doesn't kill me for it.  Before I go on into the next chapter I first must say I was confused by the first and third movie.  I thought Aragorn had Anduriel as soon as he left Rivendell.  I'm not 100% sure, but I'm almost positive that's how it happened in the books too.  And now they give it to him middle of the third movie?  Okay, my explanation is half-baked, but all I could come up with.  Minimum of flame please.

Elronhirthewriter: Glad you like it.  I do have some choices for the undead that I'm pretty confident in.  However I'm not as confident for my character of Stewart Denothir.  I hope nobody hates me for it.

Faith Darkholme: I also want to see Kitty and Tabitha grow as warriors, so don't worry in the least about that.  Although Angel has already been cast, way back in the beginning of the first one.  But, as you'll figure out, he'll be coming back for a big role in this one.


	4. Chapter Three: Broken Sword and Empty Th...

It was so very quiet.  Even the footsteps of the horses seemed muffled in the gloom.  Though the forest was still beautiful and tranquil, there was profound sadness.  The elves were leaving, making their way to the ships that would carry them to the Undying Lands.

Jean was among them, riding the grey horse that was her favorite, dressed in the black silken robes of mourning.  Even that could not draw away from the beauty of her features, her flaming red hair and slanted emerald eyes.  But the tears in her eyes could.  She was leaving it all behind.  The world, the home she'd known, she could easily handle.  But to lose Scott, her beloved, was more than she could bear.

"Take her by the safest road," her uncle, Hank, had said.  "A ship lays anchored in the Grey Havens.  It waits to carry her across the sea.  The last journey of Jean Grey."

Jean could not help thinking about her uncles words now.  Always he had been straight forward and honest with her.  He had the gift of foresight, and could sometimes tell when things would come to pass.  So he had said of Scott Summers, never to return.  Yet, when he did so, Jean could not help but think he had perhaps been... untruthful.  Some part of his voice had rang false.  She had not dared probe his mind with her telepathy... elves do not do that to one another... but she could not help but wonder what it meant.

Suddenly a blur of white caught her eye, and Jean lifted her head, allowing the black cowl of her robes to fall back a little.  It was a little girl, clad in a white shirt far too big for her.  She was running through the woods.  No... she was there, yet she wasn't.  A hallucination or... or a vision.

As Jean watched, curious, the little red-headed girl ran into an open room.  And there was Scott.  Older, more mature, with gray hair instead of the normal brown locks he had now.  He grabbed the little girl in his arms and spun her around, both laughing happily.  A tear formed in Jean's eye as she watched them.  This must be the future.  Scott's future without her, she decided.  Must have been a very lucky woman, whomever had married him, to bear him such a beautiful daughter.

That was when the little girl turned to face Jean, and the elven redhead gasped.  Through the equally red hair of the little girl, Jean could make out two pointed elven ears, despite the child's obvious human parentage.  A half-elf.  But there, also, around her neck.

The Evenstar.

Jean pull sharply on the reins of her gray steed, bringing them both to a halt.  But the vision had passed, and was gone.  But she had seen it.  She was positive.  Not the future as it was written.  The future that could yet be...

"My lady?" asked one of the other elves.  Her escort.  "Lady Jean, we cannot delay..."

Without a word, Jean turned her steed around and set all haste back to Rivendell.

"My lady!" cried out the elven escort.  Jean paid him no mind.  She had to know.  She had to know the truth.  The whole truth.  She had to see her Uncle Hank again.

Rivendell was deserted.  So was Lothlorien, far distant from where it stood.  All elves but a few had departed, almost all the ships had left.  Apart from Ororo, Hank, Evan, a few elves in Rivendell, and now Jean, all elves were long gone from this world.  Jean quickly leapt from her horse, using her own power to lift herself up on the breeze, floating up to the balcony where he uncle sat, writing something down on a piece of parchment with a quill.

Hank was a great giant of an elf, his mutant blood making him great of size and strength.  Blue fur, thicker and shaggier than that of his fellow blue mutant Kurt, he resembled a great blue ape with elven eyes and ears.  Still, he remained the kind, gentle, and scholarly sort.  Mutations did not define who you were, in any species.

"Tell me what you have seen!" she all but shouted at Hank, throwing off her black mourning robes, underneath her normal green dress.

"Jean!" replied Hank, nearly tumbling out of his chair in shock.

"You have the gift of foresight, what did you see?!"

"I looked into your future and I saw death," he replied carefully, precisely.

"But there is also life!" stated Jean.  "You saw there was a child!  You saw my daughter!"

"That future is almost gone..." replied Hank gravely, turning back to the balcony and placing his back to Jean.

"But it is not lost!" shouted Jean, a little angry now, her eyes moist with tears.

"You cannot know that for certain," said Hank, sitting down once more.

"I am certain of this," replied Jean, as she kneeled before her uncle.  "If I leave him now... I shall regret it forever."

A long silence passed, broken only by the rustling of leaves in the trees.

"It is time," whispered Jean.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean and Hank now stood before the statue in the halls of Rivendell.  There, laying as it had for thousands of years, lay Narsil, the Broken sword.  Nathaniel's blade... that had cut the Ring from the hand of Apocalypse.  Contrary to what Nathaniel's heir had believed, the blade remained resting here.  Hank had not thought him ready to wield the true sword of kings.  Thus, an artful forgery.  To test him.  But Jean was right.  It was time.

"From the ashes of fire shall be woken, a light from the shadow shall spring, renewed shall be the blade that was broken," intoned Jean quietly.  Gently, the iron fragments of the sword lifted into the air, held their by the power of her mind.  Thus she carried them reverently, not wishing to lay her fingers upon the blade.  "Crownless shall again be king."

Jean brought the fragments with her and Hank, placing them down on the forge, where one of the few remaining Rivendell elves resided.  Forge, the crafter.  A dark-skinned elf, deeply tanned from long hours at his forge and long hours in the sunlight, he was a jolly fellow with a smile on his lips.  Nothing he enjoyed more than making things.  Beautiful, practical, useful.  Just making things.  But this would be his masterpiece.

Thus did Forge take the blade and heat it anew in the forges of the elves.  His right arm from the elbow shifted, turning metallic and silvery, altering shape into a great hammer, and with it he hammered the broken blade, and began to reshape that which had once shattered.  Perhaps even stronger than before.

Jean and Hank watched, and waited.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Xavier had estimated a journey of perhaps two days to reach Minas Tirith, in the heart of Genosha, had he traveled along on Shadowfax.

Together, he and Tabby made it there in three.

"Minas Tirith," said Xavier, as they neared their destination.  "City of Kings."

The great white city rose up against the side of the mountain, every bit as beautiful as Lance had once described it to Tabby.  Even moreso, she realized.  His words gave it no justice.  It was all so incredibly ancient, yet looked like it would easily stand for another thousand years without showing any signs of age.  Seven tiers rose up, spiraling all the way to the very top, the castle of the king of Genosha.

Their ride to the top was long, but worth it.  All around Tabby could see the people gathered, could see the white knights on their horses and at their posts, guarding the city from evil.  And at the very top, she could see it.  The vision from her glimpse into the mind of Apocalypse.  The white tree... dead and withered.

"It's the tree!  Xavier!" she cried out.

"Yes," replied Xavier, allowing Tabby to help him dismount and help him into his wooden chair.  He tapped a rune along the armrest, moving it forward.  "The White Tree of Genosha.  The Tree of the King.  Lord Fury, however, is not a king.  He is steward only, caretaker of the throne," he said as they came to stand before the doors that led to the audience hall.

"Now listen carefully," stated Xavier, making sure he had Tabby's full attention before they proceeded.  "Lord Fury is Lance's father.  To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise."

Tabby nodded.  They were about to enter when a thought occurred to Xavier.

"And don't mention Rogue..." said Xavier.  Then, pausing, as another thought came to him.  "And say nothing of Scott either... in fact, it may be better if you say nothing at all, Tabitha Smith."

Tabby nodded respectfully.  But when Xavier's back was turned, she stuck her tongue out at him.  The doors opened and Xavier moved his chair forward, Tabby following closely behind him, in awe of the great size of the hall.  It rivaled the one back in Edoras.   The great ivory throne was at the far end.  Beneath and slightly below it was a smaller throne, and in it sat the Steward of Genosha.  Nicholas Fury.  A man in his reclining years, with gray hair and a patch over one eye.  He was dressed all in black, crisp business robes.  No adornments of any kind.  In his hands he clutched something, but neither of them could see yet what it was.

"Hail, Fury, lord and steward of Genosha," intoned Xavier as they approached nearer the gray-haired man.  "I come with tidings in this dark hour.  And with counsel."

Fury's head finally lifted, his one remaining eye glinting dangerously as he regarded Xavier.  "Perhaps you can explain this," he said darkly, holding up the object.  Both sets of eyes widened as Tabby and Xavier immediately recognize it.  The horn of Genosha.  Lance's horn.  Split completely in half.  "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Tabitha remembered it like it was yesterday, all that had happened... _Lance in front of the approaching Urukai, fending them off, one hand outstretched to the left side, causing a rumbling through the ground that knocked Urukai to their feet, his sword quick to finish off any that got within reach..._ and then... _Sabertooth shot his black arrow and impaled Lance, right through his heart..._

"Lance died to save us," whispered Tabby, barely realizing she was speaking aloud.  Then, she managed to speak more clearly.  "My kinsman and me.  He... he feel defending us from many foes," she added.

"Tabby!" said Xavier, trying to stop her, but she wouldn't listen.  She made her way before Fury, going down before him on one knee.  She needed to make this right.

"I offer you my service, such as it is... in payment of this debt."

"My lord," interrupted Xavier again.  "There will be time to grieve for Lance, but it is not now.  War is coming."

Fury did not reply, just continue to glare at Xavier.

"The enemy is on your doorstep.  As steward you are charged with the defense of the city.  Where are Genosha's armies?"

Again, he made no reply.

"You still have friends.  You are not alone in this fight.  Send word to King Peter of Rohan.  Light the beacons."

At this Fury finally responded.  By sneering.  "You think you are so wise, Xavier the Grey.  Yet for all your power, you have not wisdom.  Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind?  I have seen more than you know.  With your left hand you would use me as a shield against the minions of Apocalypse!  And with your right, you seek to supplant me."

"Oh yes," he went on, his one eye glinting dangerously.  "I know who rides with Peter of Rohan.  Word has reached my ears of Scott Summers, son of Christopher.  And I tell you now... I will never bow to this ranger from the north!" he added emphatically, slamming his fist against the armrest of his smaller throne.  But a throne that was his.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, steward!" replied Xavier darkly.  To be denied, after all this.  He had not passed through fire and water for some fool to cling to his iron chair.  He was tempted to alter his mind with telepathy but caught himself in time.  He'd sworn not to interfere like that.

"Rule of Genosha is mine," replied Fury, standing.  "And no other's."

Xavier grumbled, tapping the rune on his chair and turning it to leave.  Tabby, startled by the whole conversation, bowed before Fury once then made her way to follow the bald wizard out.  Fury watched them go, venom pouring from his eyes.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that same evening, Xavier sat by the balcony, staring out at the open, dark sky.  Nearby Tabby sat on the bed, inspecting the armor that had been sent to them.  Despite his rude words, Fury had observed proper host etiquette and given them a room.  Though he had given them only one.

"So I imagine this is just a... ceremonial position..." she said, pulling out her new sword.  It was sharp, and combat ready.  "I mean... they don't expect me to do any fighting... do they?"

"You're in the service of Steward Fury now.  You're going to have to do as you're told, Tabitha Smith," replied Xavier with a sigh.  He thought she was doing something foolish, but decided not to further voice his opinions about foolish Smith hobbits.  At least she was taking some responsibility.

Tabby nodded, leaving the remaining gear behind.  Her armor was nice, at least.  Specially made for her size and gender.  She slipped off the bed, making her way to the balcony and leaning on it, staring out at the emptiness.

"It's so quiet," she remarked softly.

"The deep breath before the plunge," replied Xavier casually.

"I don't want to be in a battle…" she whispered softly.  "But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse!  I'm going stir crazy in here."

Tabby sighed deeply.  Then like Xavier, looked to the east, wondering how her friends were doing.

"Is there any hope, Xavier?  For Rogue and Blue?"

"There was never much hope…" replied Xavier enigmatically.  Confused, Tabby glanced over at him.  "Just a fool's hope."

Tabby smiled at that.  That was better than nothing, after all.

"Our enemy is ready.  His full strength is gathered.  Not only orcs but wicked men and mutants as well.  Mercenaries from the coast.  All will answer the call of Apocalypse.  This will be the end of Genosha as we know it," intoned Xavier quietly.  "Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest."

"But we've got the White Wizard," replied Tabby, cheerful again.  "That's got to count for something."   But her cheer died when she saw the look in Xavier's dead serious eyes.  And the fear there, as well.

"Xavier?"

"Apocalypse has yet to reveal his most deadly servant to us.  The one who will lead Mordor's armies.  The one they say no living man can kill."

The wind picked up eerily, sending chills down Tabby and Xavier's spines as he spoke the name of their enemy.

"The ArchAngel of Mordor."

Tabby shivered, trying to picture what such a foe looked like.  Ultimately she decided she didn't want to know.  However, Xavier noticed her look of concentration, and saved her considerable effort.

"You've met him before," he stated.  "He is the one who stabbed Rogue with the morgul blade," he explained.

Tabby well remembered that incident.  It seemed like a lifetime ago.  _Tabitha growled, charging up a small time-bomb in her hand, but another Nazgul knocked her aside, sending the time-bomb off to one side where it exploded against an overturned column_… and then… _The Nazgul angel shrieked once more, piercing her shoulder with his black blade as Rogue twisted, avoiding a blow meant for her heart, but that hurt infinitely worse._

Tabby shivered again.  If Hank hadn't found a way to heal Rogue… she didn't want to think about it.  And so she and Xavier continued to peer out at the night sky, thinking about the next day.  And keeping hope alive.

**Author's Notes:**

I hope everyone liked Forge as the one who fixed Anduril.  Seemed fitting, and gave his character a meaningful role, while still a small one.  Others I've just had to toss in later so I can be fair to all of the XME cast.  As Kinomi-sama reminded me when I mentioned I hadn't put Bobby in anywhere.  I hope I have managed to appease her awful wrath.  I also hope perhaps that my choice of Fury as the steward of Genosha was a good one.  I'll just portray his hard-nose military non-nonsense side, mostly.  For the record, speech is "", telepathy and flashbacks are _italics, and means foreign language.  Usually elvish.  Oh, and of course you got glimpses of ArchAngel the leader of the Horsemen.  Fitting, yes?  Doesn't even need a mount anymore.  More to come as always, very soon._

Merlyn2: Very true indeed.  It was inevitable.  Of course Shelob is too big.  She'd eat Gollum if she got the chance.  My version would be even worse to poor Toad, as you'll soon see.  Hehe.

Faith Darkholme: That's what I thought, but I read the book ages ago (and admittedly I did skim a segment here or there) but hopefully I can work the sword back in without having too corny of an explanation.  I can't wait for Angel and that battle either.  I love fight scenes.

Elrohirthewriter: All of Middle-Earth will need all the possible strength of all the mutants here, methinks.  Not just Tabitha and Kitty.  I suspect perhaps you're right about the Anduril thingie with the movie, but who knows?  Who cares either?  Hugo Weaving makes an excellent Elrond (though an even better Agent Smith).


	5. Chapter Four: Gathering of the Pieces

Darkness covered the land of Mordor, but no where more prominent than three places.  Lazarus, the fortress of Apocalypse himself.  Mount Doom, perpetually covered from the black soot it belched high into the air.  And here, Minas Morgul.  Fortress of the ArchAngel and the other Horsemen of Apocalypse. 

Where Rogue, Kurt, and Toad now found themselves just outside of.  Had they been able to visit and see Minas Tirith, they could've seen a distinct similarity between the two cities.  But whereas one was white and purity, Minas Morgul was corruption and darkness.  It glowed an eerie green.  Why, none could say, and none of the party were eager to find out why.  Toad, in particular, was loathe to pass by the dark city again.  He'd been here before, after all.  His stay had been less than pleasant.

"The dead city," he whispered to his companions, eyeing the dark necropolis.  "Very nasty place... full of enemies, yo.  Quickly now... this is the last place we want to get caught."

Toad loped along, past the bridge to the rocky mountain face beside it.  Nearly sheer, black obsidian rock, covered in all manner of jagged edges.  Toad, however, bounded up fairly quickly, his slimy reptilian hands finding places to hold on.  He glanced back down at his charges.

Rogue, however, was enthralled by the sinister statues on either side of the bridge.  Dark, grotesque gargoyles, so real that had they moved, she would not have been surprised.  Beyond them, the city gates to Minas Morgul.  And Rogue could hear it... beckoning to her.

"Come away!" shouted Toad, as loud as he dared.  Belatedly Rogue snapped out of her daze, joining Kurt as they climbed up a few feet to find he had spoken truly.  A crude, though functional staircase, built into the mountainside.  It ascended all the way to the top, into Mordor.  "This way... the secret stairs, yo."

Suddenly a shudder shook the area, and all was silent.  For about five seconds.  Then a bright, emerald green light poured forth from Minas Morgul, heading skywards.  It was so big and bright it could be seen with ease from as far away as Minas Tirith, where Tabby and Xavier watched.  Kurt grabbed Rogue and gently hauled her up the stairs, hiding behind some rocks.  Toad did the same nearby, watching in apprehension as a shrill cry cut through the air like a knife.

It rose then.  The Archangel.

Gone were its ebon robes, and now Kurt and Rogue could see it clearly.  A shadow of a man, cloaked and armored in iron armor, with great steel wings that extended from its back.  At its belt was a great serrated sword, as vicious and dark as its master.  Every single feather a great, deadly sharp blade, making a strange, wicked 'sching' sound with every beat of its wings, as it rose high up into the air.  Again it cried out its horrible shriek.

Rogue gasped at the sound of the shriek, clutching at her shoulder, just above her heart.  The wound.  The old wound, where the morgul blade had pierced her.  Where -he- has pierced her.  It pained her, the pain fresh and terrible as if she had been stabbed again.  But Kurt was there, by her side, doing his best to comfort her, even as the shrieks continued, and the ArchAngel rose into the sky, flapping its metallic wings.

"I can feel his blade!" she said, as loudly as she dared, as she grit her teeth and tried to suppress the pain.  Below, the gates of the city opened, and Rogue, peered down curiously, watched as the great host began to emerge.  The army that would cover all the world in shadow.  The armies of Apocalypse.  At this the great ArchAngel flew off, up and over the heads of Kurt and Rogue, though he did not see them.  If he had, it all would have ended then and there.

"Hurry, Mistress... we have to climb...!" he spoke down to them, crouched low so the warriors wouldn't spot him.  Reluctantly, Rogue and Kurt managed to swallow their fear and do just that, going up after Toad.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The board is set," Xavier had remarked the previous night.  "The pieces are moving."  Now it was dawn, and he and Tabby were walking the streets of Minas Tirith.  They had an important task to accomplish.  "Tabitha Smith... this is another wonderful opportunity for you Bayville mutants to prove their great worth."

"I won't fail you," replied Tabby.  And she meant it.

Up the stone tower she climbed, and peered over the side, the wind rustling her blonde puffy hair.  To her relief, both the guards hadn't noticed her.  One was even half-asleep.  Snickering quietly, climbing up the side of the wood they weren't watching, Tabby climbed to the top of the pile of wood, towards the very top.  Then, all she needed was fire.

Smirking, she held out her palm.  In it formed one of the patented energy time bombs that had earned her the nickname back home 'Boom-Boom.'  She made this one extra-small, however.  No sense in blowing all the wood everywhere.  Just enough to start a fire, that's all she needed.  Giggling, she tossed it down into the pile of wood and climbed back down.  The boom was muffled, but it served its purpose and the lumber was then lit in flame.

Both of the soldiers leapt to their feet upon seeing the fire lit, but Tabby was already long gone, back to the ground with Xavier, who was peering up at the lit beacon.  And there, along the edge of the city, another beacon.  And beyond it, in the mountains, another.  A chain they were, through the mountains and beyond, the people assigned there keeping vigilant watch and duly lighting them, signaling the call for aid.  All the way the message went, the fires roared and flowed skyward, all the way to the plains of Rohan, to the very home of Edoras.

Scott was the first to see it.  The fires had lit, and they'd received their signal.  He rushed inside the halls, looking for Peter Rasputin, King of Rohan.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!  The beacons are lit!" he cried triumphantly.  "Genosha calls for aid!"

To Scott's surprise, no, his disappointment, King Peter made no reply.  He continued to sit in his throne.  One hand raised to his beardless chin, stroking it, considering it.  A screech against the stone 'cause Scott to turn, noticing behind him Rahne.  And then Roberto joined them.  And Captain of the Guard Sam.  And even Logan and Evan.  They all turned back to King Peter as he rose, apparently having made his decision.

"And Rohan shall answer," he stated.  "Gather the horses and riders," he barked out orders, as Roberto and Sam turned and headed off to do just that.  "Sunspot.  Assemble the army at Dunharrow.  As many men as can be found.  You have two days.  Cannonball!" he went on, addressing Sam by his nickname.  "Make haste across the river.  Gather every able bodied man or mutant and have them at Dunharrow as soon as humanly possible."  Everyone scattered, moving to accomplish their tasks as quickly as they could, moving with purpose and determination.

Scott found Rahne readying her horse, and gave her hand securing the saddle.  It gave him a chance to speak with her.

"You ride with us?" he asked.

"Just ta the encampment," she replied with a toss of her head.  "It's traditional for tha woman of the court to bid farewell to tha men."

Scott raised an eyebrow at this, lifting up the blanket on Rahne's horse.  He wasn't terribly surprised to see a sword had been hidden there.  Rahne pulled it back under, giving a mock-threatening bark in Scott's direction, her teeth partially transformed into points to give her normally pretty face a fiercer look.

"Tha men have found their captain," she said, her teeth returning to normal.  "They will follow you into battle, even to death.  You have given us hope."

Scott grimaced at that, well aware of how the others felt about him.  He was the savior, after all.  He'd waved it off, the victory at Helm's Deep.  He'd tried to pass credit to Xavier, or Roberto and the horsemen.  Or even Ororo and Hank for sending the elven archers.  But the people would have none of it.  Another burden he was forced to bear.

So it was that Scott Summers joined King Peter Rasputin at the head of the long line of riders bound for Minas Tirith.  Bound for Gondor.  Countless citizens of Rohan, the children, the women, and the feeble and elderly gathered around to bid farewell to them.  The banner of Rohan, the white horse, flapped in the breeze.

"So it is before the walls of Minas Tirith, our fate is decided," whispered Peter to himself, to softly for any to hear.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan!" stated Roberto, his sword held high.  "Oaths you have taken, now fulfill them all!  To Lord and Land!"

And the long line of riders began their journey to travel to the aid of Minas Tirith from the forces of Apocalypse.  And here 

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Osgiliath, things were quiet.

Too quiet.

In the water the black, crude canoes of the orcs moved through the water, paddles making nary a sound.  At the front was their biggest, carrying their leader.  Not an orc himself, but a man.  A cruel, blonde-haired man with a wicked expression upon his face and in his dark eyes.  Or rather, one eye.  His other was a hideous scar.  A tiny stubble of a blonde beard graced his chin.

"Quiet," he ordered.  Instantly his men did so, not even the oars moved.

Frowning, he leader of the orcs narrowed his black eyes, stretching out his senses with the power of his mind.  He could sense them.  He could see their thoughts.  And their fears.

"To the river, quickly," whispered one of the humans to his companion, as both made their way forward, still hidden behind the stone ruins, keeping out of sight of the orcs.  They hoped to ambush them.  And there, their leader.  The blonde and red-headed warrior with the bolts of lightning at his command.

"Faster," ordered the orc's master.  Again they snapped at his command, well aware any disobedience meant death.  Of course, with such a cruel master, sometimes even obedience meant death.  "Draw swords!" he commanded.

The orcs landed, leaping off their ships and running out among the ruins.  So fast and so quickly they did that in the darkness they did not notice the human defenders until it was too late.  Hidden behind stone pillars and walls, they sprung, attacking the orcs, giving them little chance to organize.

Berzerker was among them, his eyes crackling with blue lightning that lit up the sky night as bolts flew from his fingers, unerringly striking orcs here and there, 'causing the smoking corpses to pile up around him.

Then Berzerker turned, running, and the orcs eagerly gave chase, following him down through the weaving streets of Osgiliath.

"Down!" one of his lieutenants shouted, and Berzerker dropped down, just as the archers in front of him shot, knocking down tons of orcs in one volley while managing to miss their commander completely.  For which Ray was very grateful.

"We can't hold them!  The city is lost!"

"Tell the men to break cover!" shouted Berzerker over the confusion.  "We ride to Minas Tirith!"  A shriek pierced the air, and Berzerker felt his blood run cold in his veins.

"Nazgul!" someone shouted.

Indeed the horsemen had come, riding on their black dragons, the fellbeasts.  Three of them there were, raining down destruction upon the defenders.  Or at least, the first was.  Things exploded wherever he gestured, showering rubble upon the already beaten defenders.  The other two moved closer amongst the men, and their hands were death incarnate.  Men collapsed everywhere, ghastly sick or drained of life, and they mercifully died in mere seconds after the Nazgul passed.  A full retreat was sounded, and all around the Genoshan soldiers were fleeing.

"Fall back!  Fall back to Minas Tirith!" roared Berzerker over the shrieks of the Nazgul.  "FALL BACK!"

"The age of men is over," hissed a voice.  Despite all the sounds of combat, Ray could hear it clearly.  The scarred leader of the orcs, the human with wicked eyes.  He stood victorious over Berzerker's lieutenant.  "The time of Apocalypse is at hand."

With that Lucas gestured, and Berzerker's lieutenant was ripped apart by unseen hands, his remains scattered across the battle field.  And through it, not one drop of blood touched the stately clothes of the scarred mutant Lucas.  Nothing could touch him, not blade nor arrow.  His power was too great.

Thus it was that the survivors fled, on foot or on horseback, fleeing back towards the white city.  Lucas did not deign to pursue, believing such clean-up to be a waste of his abilities.  But the Horsemen of Apocalypse gave pursuit, shrieking their cries of evil as they swooped down upon the defenders.

But then there was light.  Light?

Atop a white steed, a robed man rode from the city of Minas Tirith.  The white light came from his mind, from his eyes, and it shot out, ensnaring the Nazgul and driving them back.

"It's the White Rider!"

The light hurt the Nazgul, creatures of darkness.  It burned away their black robes, it burned away their dark armor.  It burned the black pseudo-dragon's they rode.  Unable to fight the light, they were forced to retreat, winging up and around, returning to the land of Mordor.  Their objective was completed.  Osgiliath lay in ruins, in the hands of Lucas and the orcs.  Minas Tirith would be next, soon enough.

The defenders made their way inside the city, barring the gates behind them.  Once safely inside Berzerker, better known to some as Ray Crisp, half-brother of Lance Alvers and the younger son of Fury, dismounted, making his way to Xavier's side, even as Tabby helped him down and into his chair once more.

"Xavier!" he shouted, knowing the bald wizard by reputation.  Plus, he had no desire to face his father, especially not now.  "They broke our defenses!  They've taken the bridge and whole battalions of orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as Fury predicted!  Long has he foreseen his doom!" shouted one of the defenders, a brown-haired man with the silver armor of a Genoshan soldier.  He was up atop of the battlements when he spoke, but he stretched out his hand and formed a ice bridge, sliding down it to arrive alongside Xavier, Ray and Tabby.  Another mutant soldier.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" replied Xavier darkly.  Ray nodded.  Then his eyes opened wide as he caught sight of Tabby.  Xavier noticed it as well.

"Ray?" he asked.  "This is not the first halfling to cross your path?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head.

"You've seen Rogue and Kurt?!" asked Tabby excitedly.

"Where?  When?!" asked Xavier.

"A few days ago," replied Ray to the barrage of questions.  "Xavier... they've taken the road to the Morgul Vale," he added softly.  Xavier's smile vanished, replaced by a fearful look.

"And then the pass of... Cirith Ungol?"

Ray nodded silently.  Answer enough.

"What does that mean?" asked Tabby.  These were her friends they were talking about.  "What's wrong?!"

"Ray, please tell us everything," said Xavier.

**Author's Notes:**

I loved when those beacons were lit.  It was a very inspiring part of the movie.  Lucas as the scarred orc.  I rather like the role for him, don't you all agree?  I hope you do.  Angel of course as his evil, works-for-apocalypse-horseman ArchAngel self.  Nice, eh?  Me likey that version of Angel than the Evo version.  Oooh, I can fly around.  Big deal.  So can Magneto and Jean and Lucas and Sam and countless others, without wings.

Merlyn2: Yeah I know I've had similar trouble with other scenes that just don't fit to me.  But Rachael seemed an all too perfect opportunity to pass up for me.  Or Rachel, however ya spell it.

Faith Darkholme: Mostly follow them film, because I read the book ages ago and don't know a lot of things.  Like what a palantir is, to be honest.  But I'll include one or two tiny elements from the book.

Elrohirthewriter: Well, to each their own.  I rather like Hugo when he's acting all sinister.  But glad you like that and Fury as the steward of Genosha.  And of course Tabitha's maturing.  Not by much though.  Not by much at all. 


	6. Chapter Five: Spreading Darkness

The stairway was a most difficult climb, but thankfully they were having little difficulty with it.  Toad and Kurt were handling it the easiest, because of their natural skill at climbing even the sheerest of surfaces.

Rogue, however, was not making very good progress.  She stumbled over the rocks and the steps, sometimes almost falling, before Kurt or Toad could be there to catch her.  She had a terrible burden to bear.  The ring.

"Careful mistress," said Toad, after a near fall, hauling her up gently.  "Very far to fall.  Very dangerous on the stairs."

Toad's eyes glinted then, as another near-slip from Rogue brought into light the chain around her neck, and dangling from it, the object he sought.  The golden ring, glinting in the eerie green light of Minas Morgul.  So tempting... to just grab it now.  But no, the furry one was too close.  He wouldn't be able to escape in time.  Wait, he told himself.  Wait just a little longer.

Toad instead hauled Rogue closer, whispering softly to her, and her alone.  Kurt, a little ways further back, ready to catch Rogue or (doubtful) Toad if they fell, was out of earshot.  "Mistress carries such a heavy burden, Tolenski knows.  Heavy, heavy burden.  The fur ball has no idea, yo."  Then he leaned in a little closer, his repulsive face inches from hers.  But Rogue did not draw away.  She was too weak now.  Too tired.  She barely cared about anything anymore... except the ring.

"He wants it," hissed Toad, glancing over Rogue's shoulder at Kurt, still climbing up the stairs.  Rogue's eyes opened wide.  "He needs it.  Tolenski sees it in his eyes.  Very soon... he will ask you for it.  You will see.  The fur ball... will take it from you," he said.

Rogue turned back, glancing at Kurt as he came into view, unaware of their conversation.  Protectively, Rogue clutched the ring to her bosom, tightly in her pale hand.  Her fingers clenched around it tightly.  Never.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Send forth all legions," hissed ArchAngel from the shadowy confines of his helmet.  "Do not stop the attack until the city has been utterly destroyed.  Slay them all.  No prisoners."

"What of the wizard?" asked Lucas, arms folded across his chest.  He had no desire to face -him-.  Might be difficult, considering parts of him were... less reluctant about slaughter than others.

He and the ArchAngel were conferring in the overtaken remains of Osgiliath.  Orcs now ruled its ruins, preparing for battle.  None dared approached their scarred commander or his equally fearful superior, hovering nearby on his metallic wings.  Soon it would be time, however.  The attack on Minas Tirith was scheduled for the next day or so.  Just as soon as the reinforcements and the machines were in place.  They were going to destroy the last bastion of human resistance, bring it all under Apocalypse's control.

"I will crush him," promised the ArchAngel, clenching his gauntlet for emphasis.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the wall of Genosha's lower most tier, Xavier and the defenders of the city watched.  They could see the fires from Osgiliath, all knew by now it was overrun with orcs and worse.  And next was them.

"Where are Peter's Riders?" asked the brown-haired Iceman from before, who'd introduced himself as Bobby.  He was in charge of the gates defense.  "Will Rohan's army come?"

"Courage is the best defense we have now," replied Xavier, peering out at the plains between Minas Tirith and Osgiliath.  Soon to be swarming with orcs.

He hoped it would be enough.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Genosha.  In peace or war, in living or dying... uhm..." Tabby glanced down at her hand briefly, glad she'd written at least some of this oath down.  "From...From this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me."

"And I shall not forget it," replied Fury, beckoning the young hobbit girl to rise.  "Nor fail to reward that which is given."  Fury then, considering the matter closed, made his way to his table to have his dinner.  Ray, who'd been remaining quiet to one side, now chose this moment to approach his father.  But before he could speak, Fury interrupted him.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses," stated Fury as he began to fill his plate.  "Defense that your brother Lance long held intact," he added darkly.

Ray winced at that, again reminded that he had always lived in his half-brother's shadow.  At least, in their father's eyes.  "What would you have me do?" he asked respectfully.

"I will not yield the river," replied the steward of Genosha.  "Osgiliath must be re-taken."

"My lord," Ray tried again.  "Osgiliath is over-run.  There is no way to reclaim it."

"Much must be risked in war," replied Fury, his one eye glinting darkly as he regarded his son.  "Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" he asked, scanning the room, suddenly ignoring Ray entirely.  None dared speak, not even Tabby, though she could sense it.  The inherent... wrongness... of all of this.

"You wish that our places had been exchanged," Ray stated quietly.  "That I had died and Lance had lived."

"Yes," replied Fury, simply, seriously.  Yet that one word could have been a black arrow the way it struck Ray's heart.

"Since you've been robbed of Lance," Ray continued, doing his best to keep his tears in check.  "I will do what I can in his stead."  Fury shrugged idly, lifting his goblet to his lips and drinking deeply of it.  Tabby wrung her hands behind her back, glancing from Fury to Ray.

"If I should return... think better of me, father," said Ray quietly.

"That will depend on the manner of your return," replied the steward, barely paying Ray any more attention.

Thus Ray departed, gathering those that would follow him, and set about to do the impossible, to try and reclaim Osgiliath.  All because of the love for his father.  And, he admitted to himself, love for his lost half-brother Lance.  He'd died for Genosha.  Ray could do no less.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They slept deeply that night.

Kurt and Rogue were exhausted from a long climb.  Rogue was fast asleep.  Kurt had hung on, determined to have at least one of them keep watch on Toad, but ultimately even he had felt the strain, and his eyelids had drooped, and his yellow eyes had closed.

And then Toad's opened.

Working quickly, the Toad crept forward, sliding his hands into Kurt's pack, rummaging about until he found what he sought.  The lembas bread.  Grimacing in disgust, he worked quickly and tore open its leaf packaging, tearing out the precious bread.  The only supplies that Kurt and Rogue had.  Not that they'd need them much more, he thought wickedly.  Grinning, he crumbled up some of the bread and scattered the crumbs on Kurt's elven cloak while he slept.  Then he tossed the remainder down the rocky side of the mountain, down the stairs, all the way to the bottom.  They'd never find it there unless they turned back.  And they wouldn't now.

"Vhat're you up to?"

Toad all but jumped out of his skin but managed to keep his surprise to a minimal as he turned around, Kurt peering over at him as he sat up.

"Sneaking off, are ve?" he asked.  Toad raised an eyebrow, confused.  Then he realized what Kurt meant, and though he kept his expression neutral, inwardly he giggled with glee.  He was making it too easy.

"Sneaking?  Sneaking?!" Toad hissed in mock-indignation.  "Blue freak is always so polite," he added sarcastically.  "Tolenski shows them secret ways that nobody else could find, and they say sneak!  Sneak!!  Very nice friend, yo.  Oh yeah, very nice indeed."

"All right!  All right," grumbled Kurt, lying back down.  "You startled me vas all.  So... vhat vere you doing?"

"Sneaking," hissed Toad with a gleeful look on his face.

"Fine," replied Kurt, angrily standing and stretching out his limbs.  He thought Toad was trying to mess with his head.  "Have it your vay."

Kurt kneeled alongside Rogue, gently shaking the auburn-haired woman's shoulder.  She stirred, sitting up.

"Sorry Fraulein Rogue, but ve have to get going."

"It's still dark," she murmured softly.

"It's alvays dark here," replied Kurt, running a hand through his indigo-blue locks, smoothing it back.  He bent over, collecting his pack, but stopped when he found the empty lembas leaf pack.  Empty of lembas.

"It's gone!  The lembas!"

"What?" shouted Rogue.  Kurt held up the empty leaf, showing it to her.  "But that's all we had left!"

Kurt's surprised look turned to a scowl, as he peered over at Toad, who was merely scratching his head, perched on a rock.

"He took it!" shouted Kurt.  "He must've!"

"Tolenski?!" asked Toad, tilting his head and looking the very picture of innocence.  "No, no, not poor Tolenski, yo!  Tolenski hates nasty elf-bread..."

"You're a lying frog!" cursed Kurt, turning to confront Toad angrily.  He should've known he was up to something.

"He doesn't eat tha stuff," stated Rogue quietly.  "He couldn't have taken it."  Kurt frowned, whirling on her.  What was she saying.  That he did it?  Ridiculous, he had best interests at heart.

"Hey... what's this?" asked Toad, drawing attention to Kurt's cloak.  There, he brushed away a few remaining crumbs of the lembas bread.  Kurt's eyes opened wide, as he realized Toad's trick.  Make himself look good while making Kurt look bad.  "He took it!  I've seen him," he added, turning back to Rogue.  "He's always stuffing his face when Mistress isn't looking!"

Rogue frowned, turning to regard Kurt.  He had been a notorious eater back at the Shire, after all.  Something to do with hyper metabolism.  Unless that was also a deception.  How well did she know Kurt anyway?  They were barely friends, after all.

"That's a filthy lie!" roared Kurt, shoving Toad, 'causing the stunned frog-boy to fall onto his back.  Kurt was on him in an instant, trying to rip his head off with his bare hands.  "You stinkin' two-faced little freak!"

"Kurt!  Stop that!" shouted Rogue, trying to grab onto Kurt and haul him off, but Kurt had the energy of a berserker while Rogue was still weak from her burden.

"I'll kill him!" shouted Kurt.

A sudden flash of energy startled Kurt and he arched his back, his vision going black as Rogue's bare hand pressed against his furry neck, drawing out just enough energy to weak him.  Kurt collapsed onto his knees.  Rogue collapsed too, clutching her temples.  The memories she'd received from Kurt had been those foremost in his mind, and were all very bloody (sometimes rather inventive) ways of murdering Toad.

"I'm sorry Rogue," he said.  "I didn't mean it to go so far.  I vas just so angry..."

"It's okay..." she murmured, rising to her feet and brushing off her leggings.

"No, it's not alright," replied Kurt.  "You're exhausted.  It's that Toad.  It's this place!  It's that horrible thing around your neck!"

Rogue's eyes widened in fear, and a frown crossed her face as she clutched the ring closer to her bosom once again, regarding Kurt suspiciously.

"I... I could help a bit," said Kurt.  "I could carry it for a short vhile," he said, stretching out his hand to Rogue.  But Rogue didn't see Kurt.  She didn't see her best friend.  She saw a monster, she saw a blue-furred demon, stretching out its cruel claws to take what was hers.  What was her responsibility, and no other's!

"Get away!" shouted Rogue, slapping Kurt's hand away.  Angrily she turned away, leaning against the rock for support, unable to face Kurt.

"I don't vant to keep it!" Kurt hastily added, seeing what Rogue thought he was doing.  But it was too late, the damage was done.  "I just vant to help."

"See!" hissed Toad, safely cowering next to Rogue.  "He wants it for himself, yo!"

"Shut up you!" shouted Kurt.  "Get out of here!"

"No, Kurt..."

Kurt started, watching in astonishment as Rogue turned around.  Her lip was set in a firm line, and she'd never looked more serious in her entire life.  Her green eyes glinted dully.  There was no more life left in them.  No love, no compassion, no mercy.  No friendship.

"It's you.  Ah'm sorry Kurt..."

"But he's a liar," replied Kurt angrily, tears streaming down the fur on his cheeks.  He was being sent away, but that wasn't what hurt him.

"Ya can't help me anymore," she said.  Then she spoke the words that really cut Kurt deep to the bone.

"Go home."

Nothing more was said.  Kurt watched as his best friend, closest friend, climbed up the stairs on her journey, as Toad loped along after her, leaving Kurt all alone, as he collapsed onto his knees, crying for his lost friend.  And so he grabbed what things he had and began his slow descent down the stairway, not even bothering to teleport.  It was going to be along, cold, lonely trip back down to the bottom.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The soldiers of Genosha had gathered, led by their impromptu captain, Ray the Berzerker.  The citizens were there, bidding their knights farewell, throwing flowers.  But none of the smiled, none of them held onto any hope.  It was going to be a slaughter, and all knew it.  Xavier was there as well, trying desperately to stop them.  To get them not to needlessly throw their lives away.  But Ray was deaf to his pleas.

"Ray!  Ray!  Your father's will has turned to madness!" shouted the bald wizard.  "Do not throw away your life so quickly!"

"Where does my allegiance lie, if not here?" asked Ray in response.  He spared Xavier no further glance as he urged his horse on.  If he couldn't win back Osgiliath, he would drag as many orcs screaming down to Hell alongside him.

"Your father loves you Ray!" shouted Xavier.  Ray frowned, ignoring that.  Willing himself to ignore it.  It was a lie.  "He will remember it, before the end!"

And so did Ray and his riders leave the gates of Minas Tirith, forming a line and began a charge towards the city of Osgiliath, towards the horde of orcs contained therein, and towards their own doom.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside was a much different story.  Inside the castle of Minas Tirith.  Near the throne of the King.  And where the steward was currently enjoying a rather delicious personal feast, accompanied by only one honor guard.  Tabitha Smith of Bayville.  Completely safe, completely comfortable.

"Can you sing, Miss hobbit?" he asked, taking a rather large bit of his turkey leg.

Tabby, confused, turned to look at him.  "Well… yes," she replied at length.  "At least well enough for my own people.  But we, ah… have no songs for great halls and… and evil times," she added, hoping she could make her case now.

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls?" asked Fury, speaking rather rudely through his mouth.  "Come, sing me a song."  Tabby grimaced, careful to keep the expression to herself.  Honestly, Fury was starting to remind her of her dad.  And she'd been quite glad the day he'd been dragged out of her mother's hobbit hole and tossed out of Bayville.

Still, she had no choice.  She'd sworn her loyalty to the steward, and she had to do what he said, regardless of what it was.  She was mildly grateful he seemed to have no interest in her.  This was the first guy she'd ever met who hadn't shown even the slightest interest in her, hobbit or not.  But in a way she supposed she was grateful.

So she decided to follow his request and sing.  Taking a moment she cleared her lungs, glad she'd taken a few lessons back home at the Shire.

"Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread,

Through shadow, to the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight,

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,

All shall fade... all shall fade."

**Author's Notes:**

Poor Kurt.  And poor Rogue, left alone with a guide who wants to kill her.  Poor Ray too, sent out to do the impossible.  For clarification, Iceman has filled no particular role, I am merely having him pop up in the place of random soldiers in Genosha so he can have a halfway decent role in my story.  So that's just about every Evo characters, except my favorite: X23.  That's just sad.  I wish I could've found something for her.

Faith Darkholme: Glad you liked Lucas.  And thanks for the info on the palantir.  I thought those seeing stones had some weird name but I could never quite catch what it was.

Merlyn2: In the old Animated Series, Apocalypse had a place called the Lazarus chamber he had to re-inhabit every few centuries or so to stay immortal and all-powerful.  Naturally, it was his only weakness so not many knew about it.  And yes, Evo Legion Lucas is taking the role of whatever that scarred orc's name was.

Wayfarer-redemption: Good part of the movie.  And the battle was awesome.  I only hope my writing does it justice.  But I do pride myself on my good combat writing.  Wish me luck.


	7. Chapter Six: A Brief Interlude

It was late when King Peter and the others arrived at the Dunharrow encampments.  Already a great many Rohan soldiers and riders had arrived, covering the hillside with their tents.  King Peter wasted no time in dismounting from his steed, making his way to the camp to rejoin his commanders.

"How many?" asked Peter, speaking to one of the newly arrived soldiers.

"I bring five hundred men with me," he stated.

"We have three hundred more as well," replied Sam Guthrie, reunited at his lord's side.

"Where are the other riders?" asked Peter.

"None have come, my lord," replied Sam.

"Six thousand in all," stated Peter, after a moment of doing the math and a rough rounding.  Rounding up, in actuality.  "Less than half of what I'd hoped for."

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor," intoned Scott from his side.  He seemed to be there always, and in a way Peter was grateful he was not taking charge of their operation.  He was letting Peter lead his people.

"More will come," replied Peter, with little confidence.

"Every hour hastens Genosha's defeat," said Scott.  "We have until dawn.  Then we must ride.  We've little other choice."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere, Scott and Peter were not the only ones having troubles.  Roberto was having trouble with some of the horses.  They were providing a constant trouble to keep from bolting.  Something was putting them on edge.

Evan noticed it as well, as he brought one particularly difficult horse down with a soothing gesture.  "The horses are restless," he commented to Roberto.  "And the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous this close to the mountain," replied Roberto, indicating the dark peak at the very edge of the camp.  Or rather, two peaks, with a very thin, winding path between them.

"Where does that road lead?" inquired Logan, sitting on a log nearby and idly sipping some ale.

"I do not know," replied Roberto, eyeing the pathway uneasily.  Scott chose that moment to wander by and into their conversation, also peering down the pathway.  "None who venture there ever return.  That mountain… it is evil."

Scott, curious, walked further down the path towards the split in the mountain.  Suddenly there was a flash.  An image appeared before him.  A dark, sinister figure with an eerie green glow.  A woman, he thought, with a crown…

"Scott."

Scott snapped out of his vision, shaking it off as he peered over at Logan.  "Come on, let's get some dinner," spoke the beardless dwarf.  Scott nodded, glancing once more down the path, but received no further image of the ghostly woman.  Something about her… sent shivers down his spine.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nighttime now, and very dark outside.  Inside the tent, however, it was bright and lit by the light of many safely burning lanterns.  Rahne was helping outfit Kitty in the armor of Rohan's riders.  They were doing it in secret.  Kitty knew by now that Rahne had planned to go to war with the others.  She had decided to come along too.  Thus, in secret, they'd stolen some children's armor (ceremonial, mostly, but still functional) and Rahne was now helping Kitty place pieces in place.

Finally, she finished, stepping back to show Kitty her reflection in the mirror.  The armor, despite being small, was still perhaps a fraction too large for the petite girl.  Her helmet tilted to one side, even with her brown hair down, but all in all she was rather pleased.  She felt almost… heroic.

"There.  A true warrior-mutant of Rohan," said Rahne.

"Oh yeah," replied Kitty.  "I am so ready!" she added, drawing her blade and holding it before her.  In her haste, however, she nearly sliced off Rahne's nose, who jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry," said Kitty.  "It isn't all that dangerous.  I haven't even sharpened it since that battle at Isengard."

"Well that's nae good," replied Rahne with a smirk.  "Won't kill many orcs withae blunt blade, willya now?"

The two girls laughed heartily from inside the tent.  Outside, Sam and Roberto were eating by the fire.  The two warriors glanced at the tent, then shrugged and returned to their meal.  They both knew full well what the girls were doing.

"We really should stop them," commented Sam as he tore into his meat.  "Or at least inform King Peter about what they're doing in there.  You know we don't allow women to march into battle with us."

"You wanna be the one to tell my sister no?" asked Roberto.  His expression suggested the very idea was ludicrous.  "I'd rather go head-to-head with a sentinel."

Sam grimaced, glanced at the tent, and ultimately nodded.

Rahne Sinclair, also known as Wolfsbane, had earned her name.  Her reputation as a fierce woman was equally well earned.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dreams of Scott Summers were restless that night.  He could see Jean, lying on a bed, surrounded by black roses.  Dying.  And then the Evenstar falling, slowly, its glow faded to nothing, as it hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces.  He snapped bolt upright and out of the nightmare, breathing heavily, his body damp with sweat.  To his surprise, one of the riders was at the entrance to his tent.

"Sir?  King Peter awaits you, m'lord…" he rumbled.

Reluctantly Scott slid out of his bed, shrugging of the covers that'd been hastily tossed on to protect against the cold.  He hadn't bothered to change out of his clothes.  But he did buckle on his sword as he made his way between tents to find King Peter.  Inside the King of Rohan's tent, however, they had apparently been joined by  another.  A shadowy figure, hidden in the folds of a great cloak and hood.  Whomever it was, however, they were big.

"I will take my leave now," intoned the dark-haired king of Rohan, bowing first to the mysterious figure, then to Scott himself as he slipped between the folds of the tent, leaving them alone.

The figure shrugged back his hood, revealing the figure beneath.  Great shaggy blue-black hair, dark blue fur, and the wise, knowing eyes of a man who had lived for centuries, like shards of ice.  Lord Hank McCoy of Rivendell.

"My lord Hank," said Scott, nodding his head respectfully.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love," Hank stated, wasting no time in pleasantries.  A serious breach of elven custom.  "The end has come at long last."

"It will not be our end, but his," replied Scott, with little conviction.  They were going to be slaughtered by Apocalypse's armies, and he knew it.

"You ride to war but not to victory," replied Hank knowingly.  Almost accusingly.  "Apocalypse's armies march on Minas Tirith as you know.  But in secret he sends another army to attack from the river.  You are outnumbered, Nathaniel's heir.  You need more men."

Scott, though disheartened, was not terribly surprised.  He should've expected this from Apocalypse.  "There are none," he replied.

"There are those that dwell in the mountain," stated Hank quietly.

Again Scott paused, an image brought to mind.  The ghostly queen with her crown, bathed in green light.  The same one he'd seen before.  Now he knew exactly who she was, and to whom Lord Hank was referring to.

"Murderers," hissed Scott through clenched teeth.  "Traitors.  You would call upon them to fight, of all people?  They answer to no one!"

"They will answer the King of Genosha," replied Hank, reaching under his robes and pulling out Anduril, re-forged, and held it out in his hands for Scott to take.  Confused, Scott dropped his hand down to the sword already at his side, but Hank answered his question before he voiced it.

"A forgery," stated Hank.  "A test… to see if you were ready for the power.  For the responsibility this sword will bring you.  Anduril, Flame of the West.  Forged from the shards of Narsil, the cut the One Ring from the hand of En Sabah Nur himself."

Scott, slowly, reluctantly, took the blade into his hands, accepting it graciously.  "Apocalypse will not have forgotten the sword of Nathaniel," remarked Scott, drawing the blade and holding it before him.  It was the real thing.  As sharp and deadly, yet as elegant as any weapon he'd ever held.  It was power, it was beauty.  It truly was the sword of kings.  It glowed softly with its own inner light, and it was light enough in his hand that it felt like a feather, yet an experimental swing confirmed it was incredibly well balanced.  "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith," he stated, now with more conviction than before.

"The one who wields the power of this sword," said Hank, instructing Scott as he would a pupil.  "Can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this realm.  Put aside the ranger now, Scott Summers.  Become who you were born to be.  Enter the mountains, and claim the army."

Scott nodded, sheathing the sword reverently.

"I gave hope to man and mutantkind," said Hank in elvish, by way of parting.

"I keep no hope for myself," replied Scott.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He traveled lightly.  One horse, one weeks worth of rations, and of course Anduril, secured to his side.  He hoped he wouldn't need more than that.

"Why are you doing?!" came a voice behind him.  Scott sighed, lowering his head.  He'd hoped he could've slipped out quietly, and avoided this unpleasantry.  "The war lies to tha East!" said Rahne.  "Ya canna leave on tha eve of battle!  Ya canna abandon the men!"

"Rahne…" he started to say.

"We need ya here," she interrupted yet again.  She was almost pleading with him.

"Why have you come here?" he asked, startling her.

"Do ya nae know?" she whispered, her voice deathly soft.

Frowning, Scott turned to face her.  To his surprise, her cheeks were stained in tears that glistened in the moonlight faintly.  Gently, he wiped them away from her eyes.  He hated to see any girl cry, though after what he said now he doubt she'd stop crying anytime tonight.  "It is but a shadow and a thought you care for," Scott stated quietly.  "I cannot give you what you seek."

Scott wasted no further words on Rahne, making his way past her.  His eyes felt moist too, and he was most thankful for the shades that hid them from other's view.  He did not turn back to face her, but took his horse and went to the edge of the camp.

"And just where do you think you're going," came a voice, and Scott sighed.  Another encounter he'd hoped to avoid.  What, did the whole camp intend to stop him.

Not terribly surprised to see Logan leaning against the nearby tent, Scott turned to regard him.  "Not this time.  This time you're staying here Logan," he said.

"Have you learned nothing of how stubborn Logan is?  He's a credit to his people," remarked Evan as he stepped up on Scott's other side, brining his own horse and Logan's pony with him.

"Might as well accept it," stated Logan.  "We're going with you, bub."

Scott rolled his eyes behind his spectacles but made no further argument.  Grumbling, he mounted his horse, as Evan and Logan mounted up alongside him.  And the three companions made their way down the dark road into the mountains.  To find the spirits of murderers and oath-breakers and make them into an army that would save Genosha.

"Where's he going?" asked one of the soldiers, who happened to notice their departure.  Sam, nearby, watched curiously, then ultimately shrugged.

"He leaves because there is no hope," he replied.

"He leaves because he must," interjected King Peter as he stepped into the conversation.  Sam grimaced, regretting immediately that he hadn't noticed his liege moments earlier.

"Too few have come… we cannot defeat the armies of Apocalypse," stated Sam, again trying to press his point.  But king Peter's reply startled him.

"No, we cannot.  But," he added.  "We will meet them in battle nonetheless."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose that next day, bringing light but little warmth.  Not that any amount of warmth could warm the cold broken remains of Rahne's heart.  She was perched on the cliff overlooking Dunharrow.  She was in wolf form.  She'd spent the night howling at the moon, hoping to ease her sorrow just a fraction.  But it hadn't abated.  So she sat there, watching the sun rise.

She caught the scent of King Peter, a curious mixture of iron and flesh and boiled leather, long before he stepped up next to her.  She didn't bother to turn around.

"I have left instructions," he stated, breaking the silence.  "The people are to follow your rule in my stead.  You are to take my seat in the Golden Hall.  Long may you defend Edoras if the battle goes ill."

Rahne nodded briefly.

Peter sighed deeply.  "Rahne.  I would have you smile again.  Not grieve for those whose time has come.  You shall live to see these days renewed.  No more despair."

Peter turned to leave, his own thoughts on his son, now dead and buried.  He was the last of his line.  Therefore Roberto was the next in line to rule Rohan.  But Roberto might be dead within the next few days.  Thus, Rahne would have to lead their people.

**Author's Notes:**

Slight altering of some scenes, obviously, but for the best I hope.  Especially that one that had Merry, since Kitty is also a girl.  Please forgive if Scottish accent is lousy, I am simply horrible at writing other people's accents.  Especially Russian, so I didn't even both with Colossus.  I've made the King of the Dead into a Queen.  Any guesses, based on that, on whom it is?  Come now you're bright people you can figure it out.  Coming soon, the ghostly army and a little more of Rohan's moving closer to Genosha for the big battle.  And then of course, the big battle.

Faith Darkholme: Sadness now, but you know how the story ends.  Big happy ending all around, and death to all those who deserve it.  And of course more appearances by the lovable Evo cast.

Wayfarer-redemption: Well thanks for the vote of confidence.  I shall certainly do my best.

Merlyn2: Yeah but that would've spoiled the story wouldn't it?  They are surprisingly similar actually, since they both need it every so often to replenish themselves (either youth or immortality, as it were).  I think Lazarus means something like Rebirth, but I never looked into it.  And glad you like the mention of Tabby's dad.

Elrohirthewriter: Well thank you for saying so, glad you like the role I picked for Lucas.  I just wanted to give all the Evo characters a fitting role.


	8. Chapter Seven: Army of Death

Fog covered the land that the three walked now.  Thick, chilling fog that seemed to leech the very warmth from their bones.  The whole area was jagged rocks and winding paths, and they could well imagine getting lost very easily up here in the mountains.  Wander them for the rest of their natural lives.

"What kind of army would linger in a place like this?" asked Logan idly.  He was the only one who looked like he wasn't affected by the chill, but deep down he was shivering.  The scent of death was everywhere.

"One that is cursed," replied Evan, also uneasy.  His elven senses were screaming to him that something was wrong, despite that he could see and hear nothing of terrible danger.  But he knew what was up here.  He'd been well versed on history back home.  It had been the only subject he'd done rather well in.  "Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Genosha… to come to his aid, and to fight against the evil of Apocalypse.  But when the time came, when Genosha's need was dire, they fled.  Vanished up into the mountains.  So Nathaniel cursed them… never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge."

So it was that Scott, Logan and Evan arrived at their destination.  A great stone entrance, carved into the rock.  But used as the foundation instead of stones were the still grinning skulls.  An ominous, dark fear poured from the even darker entrance, which seemed to absorb the very light from around it.

"The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away," remarked Logan, as he dismounted.  Evan and Scott followed suit.

"This way is dangerous," remarked Evan.  "It was made by those who are dead… and the dead guard it."

Suddenly a chill wind picked up, and the horses bucked and pitched, throwing off their masters from their reins.  Even Logan's pony, throwing its master aside as the three took off down the mountains, galloping for all they were worth.

Scott frowned darkly, his ruby spectacles glinting in the light as he turned to face the entrance.

"I do not fear death!" he called out to whomever (or whatever) might be listening.  With one hand on his shades and the other resting on the hilt of Anduril, Cyclops stepped into the darkness.  Evan and Logan both hesitated only a moment or so, then with purposeful strides joined Scott.  Together they entered the paths of the dead, and were swallowed up by the darkness.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at Dunharrow, Peter and Roberto were busy organizing the last of the troops, preparing to move out as the sun had risen more fully into the sky.

"We must ride light and swift," stated Peter, donning his armor.  More for show than anything else.  Once he transformed his skin was the only armor he needed.  Sam and Roberto had showed up as well.  Unlike him, they were no armor.  It interfered with the use of their abilities, or so he was told.  But they still wore tunics with the white horse of Rohan on them.  "It is a long road ahead, and the men need strength to fight once we reach Genosha."

Unnoticed by the King and his two captains, Kitty and Rahne were also prepping themselves for battle.  They were dressed as men, their hair carefully piled up inside their helmets so as not to arouse suspicion.  They'd doubled up on a horse and readied their weapons with the other men.

"Form up!" ordered Roberto, holding up his weapon high into the air.  He reared his horse, facing the lines.  "Move out!"

"We ride for Genosha!"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott and his companions had passed through the dark tunnels, lined with the skulls of the dead and into a greater cavern.  It was enormous, the cave stretched out of the light of Scott's makeshift torch.  He could well imagine a great army filling the cavern, though it was currently empty.  And deathly quiet.  Not even Logan dared make a noise.

"Who dares enter my land?" came a deathly soft, eerie voice from in front of them.  Scott raised his torch to get a better view.

But there was no need.

An eerie green light coalesced near the far end of the chamber.  It swirled into a shape then, coalescing into the form of a girl.  Were she still alive, Scott would've judged her to be no more than perhaps no older that Kitty Pryde was.  She was human though, and much taller.  Her hair was dark, down in two braids on either side of her face, and she had the gaunt look of someone who had not seen a good meal in many ages.  She was wearing a somewhat primitive and outdated animal-skin robe, and a crown of pale gold encircled her brow.

"One who will have your allegiance," stated Scott, answering her earlier question.  He passed the torch to Logan, drawing Anduril as he made his way forward.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass," hissed the Queen of the Dead.

"You will suffer me," replied Scott, in his most commanding voice possible.  But to his surprise, the Queen of the Dead merely laughed.

And then they saw them.  Thousands of swirling green lights coalesced throughout the chamber.  A veritable army of damned souls, armed and armored in ancient weapons and gear.  They flickered in and out of view, and their numbers were impossible to count.  They were all also pale and gaunt as their Queen, as sinister and shadowy with just as much malice in their eyes.

"This way is dangerous," stated the Queen of the Dead.  "It was made by those who are dead… and the dead guard it.  The way is shut.  Now… you must die."

The undead Queen advanced on Scott.  Spyke and Wolverine, ready for combat as always, readied their respective weapons.  Three adamantium claws shot from between Wolverine's knuckles, while a bony spike shot from Spyke's wrist.  He readied it in his arrow, aiming at the Queen of the Dead.  When she made no show of backing down he let it fly.  But to his horror, the spike arrow went straight through the Queen of the Dead, who's ethereal body barely rippled as the arrow struck the wall behind her.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," stated Scott, holding out Anduril before him, unafraid of the Queen of the Dead.

"None but the King of Genosha commands us!" hissed the Queen of the Dead.  She stretched out her hands, and the green glow that surrounded the undead swirled again, flowing into her hands into a bow of glowing green energy.  At a thought from the Queen, a glowing green arrow filled it.  At near point blank range the Queen of the Dead took aim, and fired off directly at Scott.  At such a range there was little doubt she would miss.

But Cyclops and his blade were ready, and he parried the arrow, deflecting it harmlessly to the ground.  He held up Anduril then, showing it to the Queen, who gasped as she recognized it.  No other blade could've stayed her arrow.

"That sword was broken!" hissed the Queen of the Dead.

"It has been re-forged," replied Nathaniel's heir, holding out the blade towards the undead Queen.  "Fight for us and regain your lost honor… Queen Danielle Moonstar," he said.  The Queen's eyes widened again.  She'd all but forgotten her mortal name.  And few knew of it… but Nathaniel's heir did.  "What say you?"

Queen Danielle pondered this, her bow dissipating into the green mist.  There was silence for a long while, broken by Logan.

"You're wasting you're time Cyke," stated the beardless dwarf.  "They had no honor in life, I doubt they have any now in death."

"I am Nathaniel's heir!" stated Scott, holding his sword high over his head.  "Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled.  What say you?!"

Queen Danielle Moonstar smiled. 

**Author's Notes:**

Do you like my Queen of the Damned?  Not to be confused with Aaliyah.  Semi-evil creepy Danielle Moonstar?  I think that was one of my best casting choices.  I also rather like my last minute inclusion of her using a bow instead of a sword.  Since comic Moonstar could create a psi-bow and arrows, kinda like Psylocke's psi-blade.

Merlyn2: Didja like it?  Was it one of the candidates you predicted?


	9. Chapter Eight: The Battle of Minas Tirit...

Dawn also rose on the fields of Pelennor, which separated the city Minas Tirith from the river and the smaller city of Osgiliath.  Their border.  The fields were black today.  Black with the orcs that covered them, infested them with their evil.  They were making ready to march to war.  There was so many of them.  Even Xavier, who'd been at Helm's Deep, had never counted so many enemies ready to make war.  Still, these were orcs and not Urukai.  They were generally stupid and disorganized.  That counted for something, at least.  But not nearly enough.

The field still clear of orcs was occupied now by a single, lonely horse, bearing a wounded rider.  More like dragging him along, really.  Even from a distance, the distinct red and blonde hairstyle of the Berzerker was easily identified.  Thought it was stained in mud and dirt and dried blood.  Just like the rest of him.  His own blood.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Among the orcs, Lucas levitated down to land amongst his troops.  In their center to be precise.  Easier for the scarred mutant to be heard when he issued commands.

He grinned wickedly as his gaze fell upon the white city of Minas Tirith.  It should all be over very soon indeed.  No need to lay a siege when the orc armies could simply crush it.  No one inside would remain alive.  Not the steward, not the soldiers, not even the White Wizard.  A pang of regret followed that last thought, but Lucas angrily pushed it down.  Its not like the blood would be on his hands, after all.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the topmost tier of Minas Tirith, near the fortress that belonged to Fury, a sad day was at hand.  Steward of Genosha Fury stormed out, where his soldier the Iceman was laying Ray onto the ground, next to the White Tree.  He'd carried him up on an ice bridge.

"Ray!" shouted Fury, hastening to his son's side.  "Say not that he has fallen!"

"They were completely outnumbered," replied Bobby.  "None survived."

Fury bent over his son, and for the first time his cold face broke into a show of emotion, tears threatening to spill from his one good eye.

Nearby, Tabby watched, saddened by the loss of Ray Crisp.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can sense their fear," stated Lucas.  "Their thoughts are ripe with terror.  Let us ease their pain… release the prisoners!" he ordered.

"Catapults!" roared his second-in-command, a red-armored warrior known as Omega Red.  When the orcs did not snap to attention and get to work fast enough, Omega Red snapped one of his metallic tentacles against their backs like a whip, and they all but jumped to work, readying the catapults and launching their cargo at the city.

Rather repulsive ammunition.  The heads of those soldiers who'd been sent to re-take Osgiliath.  Minus Ray's, of course.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My sons are spent… my line is ended!" said Fury, taking a step back angrily.  He was trembling with rage… and sadness.  Tabby stepped forward, intent upon giving her respects to Ray.  But to her surprise, he lacked the cold pallor of a corpse.  He looked warm yet.  Curious, she placed her hand against his forehead.  He -was- warm.

"He's alive!" she said.

"The House of Stewards has failed!" shouted Fury, not listening to her.  He seemed unable to hear anything anymore.

"He needs medicine, my lord!" she shouted again, louder this time.  She couldn't seem to get his attention, no matter what she did.

"My line has ended!!" he roared, blinded by his grief and rage.  Angrily he stalked to the edge of the courtyard, which was located on a cliff.  Below, he could easily see the armies of Apocalypse.  They were preparing to attack.  "Rohan has deserted us!"

Orc catapults fired, launching great rocks at the city.  Buildings collapsed and hundreds were killed in an instant.

"Peter has betrayed me!" shouted Fury angrily.  "Abandon your posts!!  Flee!  Flee for your lives!"

The Genoshan soldiers looked at one another in confusion, confused.  Fury, infuriated, turned back to repeat his order, when a bright flash assaulted his senses, and he fell to the ground.  Nearby, Xavier removed the two fingers from his temples, ending the psi-blast assault as Fury collapsed, unconscious.  Xavier did not smile, but he felt a great sense of satisfaction.  That had been long in coming.  But now he had more important mattes to turn too.

"Prepare for battle!" ordered the bald wizard, as he made his way down the tiers to the outmost wall of Minas Tirith.  Iceman accompanied him.  "Pull them in!  To the wall!  Return to your posts!!  Prepare… for… battle!!!"

"Catapults!" ordered Bobby, assuming command in lieu of Ray or Fury.  "Fire!"

The catapults obliged, sending their great rocks hurling at the orcs, crushing hundreds in the first volley.

And thus, the battle had begun.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tabby grabbed her helmet and ran down towards the battlements to rejoin Xavier.  More stones were fired from the catapults, crushing orcs and knocking down siege towers.  One particularly huge stone was rushing towards their leader, Lucas, but he did not so much as flinch as it seemed certain to crush him.

Not even gesturing, just narrowing his eyes, the rock split in two, crushing orcs on both sides of him but leaving Lucas unharmed.  He grinned, barking out more orders, and the tide of battle redoubled against the defenders of Genosha.

The Nazgul had arrived.

All nine of the great horsemen of Apocalypse, astride their fell beasts, swooped down upon the city, attacking people and catapults alike, even knocking down great buildings to bury the defenders.  Only one remained in the sky, the great ArchAngel, directing his brethren from afar.  He sought his own foe.  The White Wizard.

"Hold them back!" shouted Xavier.  "Do not give into fear!  Return to your posts!"

On the walls, archers obeyed, launching their arrows at the multitude of orcs nearing the gates of their city, which they had sworn to defend to the death.  The Nazgul whirled in the air, but they were drawing back as the citizen had mounted their own defense.  Iceman stretched out his hands, aiming at one of the passing Nazgul, the withered woman who's touch meant death.  A blast of ice encased her fell beast, 'causing them to plummet towards the earth.  The beast shattered, though the Horsewoman herself was unharmed.  She had, thankfully, landed outside the wall.  And the battle had only just begun.

Siege towers were being pushed forward by the great sentinels.  Armored automatons that sought the death of those inside of Minas Tirith.  They moved forward with cold, deadly efficiency.

"Aim for the sentinels!  Shoot the sentinels!" ordered Xavier, relieved when the archers obeyed, launching their arrows at the armored hides of the robots.  A few were able to penetrate or circumvent the crimson armor to strike vital parts of the machinery and thus disable the iron giants.  Iceman also proved useful in freezing the feet of those that neared the walls.  But there were many, and he could not be everywhere at once.  Nor could Xavier, or the other few mutant soldiers who dwelled in the city.

One of the siege towers had finally managed to reach the walls and orcs were now pouring out to attack the soldiers.  Still, they fought bravely for their homes and families.  But it wasn't enough, and they were being killed by the hundreds.  Tabby arrived on the battlements to find Xavier.  A center of calm in the great storm swirling around him.  No orc could approach the bald wizard.  The instant they did, they fell, clutching their heads, dead in moments.

But his eyes widened in surprised as he glanced in Tabby's direction.  Despite being a wizard and a telepath, Xavier could still be caught off guard.

"Tabitha Smith!  Go back to the city now!"

"You called us to fight!" she replied, drawing her sword.  She didn't know how to use it terribly well, but she'd had some basic training from Lance.  She could hold her own weight, such as it was, in battle.

"This is no place for hobbits!" replied Xavier, mentally destroying another orc before he could reach him.  However, in his haste, he'd failed to notice one of the orcs, directly behind him.  A dark cloaked figure with a wicked, curved sword in its hand and hideous green tattoos along its face.  It had somehow kept itself shielded from Xavier, and was intent upon leaping upon him from behind, ending the threat of the White Wizard.  A mutant, clearly, able to shield its mind.

"Xavier!" shouted Tabby, launching herself into the path of the Nazgul's blade seconds before it connected with the back of Xavier's unprotected neck.  Grunting, the dark figure growled at Tabby.  He dare not lower his shields with Xavier so close and launch a psi-attack against the meddlesome girl.  But no matter, its own swordsmanship would suffice in ridding him of Tabby.

Tabby barely managed to parry a blow meant for her heart, rushing forward and slamming her shoulder into the dark figure's stomach to try and force him back.  It did little damage but gave her room and time to think.  And then a plan came to her and she hurled a time-bomb at the figure's feet.  The ground behind him tumbled away and he fell inside the wall, crushing by falling rock.  Tabby peered over, amazed.  Even Xavier gave an approving nod of her skillful work.

"Guard the Citadel!  Now back, up the hill!  Quickly!" he shouted, again frying the brains of the next unfortunate orc to come his way.  But he was tiring rapidly.  Tabby nodded, following his orders and heading back up the many tiers of the city towards the keep where Fury would be found.

"Guard the gates!" shouted Xavier, again issuing orders.  Iceman nodded, sliding down a quickly formed bridge to the gates, which were being slowly smashed open.  He projected an ice wall, but it wouldn't last up long against this sort of attack.

He just hoped it would be enough.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the highest level, those soldiers who still followed the now grief-stricken steward were carrying Ray.  They were led by Fury as he made them to the double doors that housed the tomb of his ancestors.

"No tomb for Fury and Ray," stated Fury quietly, though he might as well have been speaking to himself.  "No long, slow sleep of death embalmed.  We shall burn like the heathen kinds of old.  Bring wood and oil!"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the gates, the battering rams had nearly done their work, and the great gates were splintered and broken.  Iceman's barriers were shattered, ice scattered everywhere, already melting and useless.

"You are soldiers of Genosha!" shouted Xavier, taking up a position to the rear in his wooden chair.  Iceman stood at his side.  "No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground!"

Then the huge gates were completely knocked open, and chaos ensued.

The orcs swarmed inside, smashing and slashing and killing anything in their path not part of the horde.  Archers fired a volley but they kept coming, and not even Iceman or Xavier could hold them back.  A retreat was called to the second tier.  They'd try to set up another barrier there.

Not for the first time, Xavier prayed that Rogue was having better luck than he was.

**Author's Notes: **

And the battle begins… did I do good?  I hope I did.  I tossed in Mesmero as a random role as well for a number of reasons.  One, I wanted him to be at least recognized by my story since he's in Evo.  Two, Tabby as a mutant can easily take down an orc, but another mutant would be more challenging, and Pippin had a challenge against an orc.  Three… needed to have an honest threat to Xavier, right?  For those confused the sentinels are the trolls, I've replaced them since way back in the first segment of my story.  Next chapter, the much awaited coming of Shelob.

Elrohirthewriter: Warren Worthington the III.  Also called Angel.  I've altered him slightly into his X-Men: TAS version, in that he now has metallic wings, blue skin (when it can be seen), and works for Apocalypse.  ArchAngel.  That is the character I picked for the role of the Witch-King.

Merlyn2: Glad you liked that.  Seemed fitting to me as someone who's supposed to be creepy.  Just out of curiousity, who did you think were possibilities?  I was briefly considering using X23.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Fly and the Spider

Rogue was very tired of stairs by the time she and Toad reached the top.  If she never saw another stair in her life she'd be quite content.  Toad squatted on a nearby rock, directing Rogue's attention to the nearby cave they'd just reached.

"There..." he said, indicating the cave.  Rogue frowned, waving the air away from her face.  The stench was atrocious.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Mistress must go inside tunnel, yo," stated Toad.

"Now that Ah'm here... Ah don't think ah want to," she replied quietly, eyeing the tunnel.  The stench was bad enough but it was very narrow and dark.  It looked unsafe.

"It is the only way," stated Toad.  "Go in... or go back."

"Ah can't go back," replied Rogue.  So, with no options left, she reluctantly entered the tunnel.  Toad loped along after her.  Grimacing, Rogue pulled a hankerchief from her blouse, pressing it over her nose and mouth.  The stench was enough to stun a yak.

"What is that smell?" she asked.

"Orcses," replied Toad, perhaps a little too quickly.  "Orcses sometimes come in here."

Rogue stumbled, barely able to see in the darkness.  It was impossible to tell where she was going, so she stretched out her gloved hands to the rocky walls, trying to navigate by touch.  But then her glove ran across something strange.  Curious, she ran it between her fingertips.  Something very sticky.  Like... spider webbing...

"Hurry!" called out Toad's voice, somewhere ahead of her.

"Tolenski?!" asked rogue, panicking just a fraction.  She couldn't see where he was, let alone where she was going.

"Over here!" he called out.  Somewhere further ahead of her.  Stumbling, Rogue fumbled in the dark, trying to find her way around, but she stumbled over a particularily large stone, collapsing into a depression in the cave.  The stuff along the walls was much more prevalent here, and Rogue pulled a handful away on her gloves.  She was getting scared.

"Tolenski!  Tolenski?!" she cried out, very scared now.  There was no reply to her cries anymore.  "Tolenski?!!"

And she was alone.

Rogue collapsed onto her knees, cursing herself for trusting Toad.  He'd led her here.  He'd abandoned her, all alone, in the dark.  She hated the dark.  No, not the dark.  Whatever was lurking within it.

"Kurt..."

Rogue stumbled forward again, searching for an exit.  But there was only the rock and the webbing.  And there, in the cave ahead.  Rogue stifled a gasp as she caught sight of a robin hanging from the ceiling, encrusted in webbing.  She'd stumbled into some sort of... she didn't even want to think about it.  Rogue fumbled in the darkness, stumbling once more as she collapsed mid way between yet another one of the caves that seemed like a great huge maze.  And then she remembered.

Ororo's gift!

The Light of Ellendel.

"Let is be a light when all other's fade," Ororo had told her.  And now she needed light more than ever.  Rogue eagerly dove into her pack, searching for the light.  Her fingers closed around the crystallized object, drawing it forth and allowing its light to shine out and illuminate the cavern.  She could see it all now, the walls, the spider webbing...

And then, the monster.

Rogue stumbled backwards in horror, watching as the abomination moved towards her, and she barely managed to keep a hold on the light of Ellendel as the creature was illuminated in all its hideous glory.

Human she was from the waist up, a girl no older than Rogue, with ebon locks of hair that waved around her head like tentacles.  Despite the blue light of the Ellendel they carried a strange reddish glow.  So did her icy blue eyes, burning with an inner fire.  Her skin was the sickly white of a corpse.  A simple and obviously self-made red sash had been bound across her bosom for some sense of modesty.  Beyond that, there was nothing remotely human about her.  Below her waist she was a great crimson spider, easily the size of a horse.  Eight blood-red spider legs unwinded from the great body, moving the spider-woman forward with surprising speed and grace.  A black mark was evident on the spider's body back, the mark of an ebon hourglass.  And from her mouth two great fangs poked against her red-stained lips.  Blood-stained.

Rogue gave a cry of terror as she flung herself backwards to avoid the dark-haired spider-woman's first experimental swing with her front most leg.  She missed Rogue by scant inches as the auburn-haired girl turned and ran, drawing Sting as she did so.  Her mother had once told her the time she'd first used the blade to fight a number of giant spiders.  She only hoped her mother's weapon would protect her from this... this abomination before her!

Rogue struck with the spider-woman's next attack, injuring her leg and 'causing the girl to shriek in agony.  But she was quick to recover and again give chase to Rogue, who ran for all she was worth, using the light of Ellendel to light her way.

Suddenly she stumbled, falling down on her stomach and rolling down one of the smaller holes of the maze-catacombs.  To her relief, the spider-creature could not follow her, though she shrieked most loudly before turning to go another way.  She knew her way, this was her lair.  She would find Rogue eventually.

And then Rogue took a wrong turn, and things went from bad to worse.

Rogue slammed herself fully into a webbing and was instantly stuck, from head to toe.  Cursing, she tried to wiggle free, but succeeded only in enmeshing herself further.

"Naughty little fly... why does it cry?"  hissed Toad's voice, coming from the darkness, and Rogue cursed, realizing this had been his intention all along.  Kurt had been right.  The skitter of spider-legs told Rogue that the great beast was closing on her from behind.  "Caught in a web," came Toad's voice.  "Soon you'll be... eaten."

Furious, Rogue struck at the web with Sting, slashing it away and making her way towards the nearest light, hoping at last she'd found an exit.  To her relief she had, inches away from the scarlet spider's attack.

Her relief was short-lived, however, when something big, heavy and slimy slammed onto her from above, knocking her to the ground.

"Got away, did it, precious!" shouted Toad, right in her ear.  "Not this time!  Not this time!!"

Toad's slimy hand tried to grab the ring around Rogue's neck.  But this was his fatal mistake, for this aroused the strength of Rogue, the threat on the one thing that occupied her mind.  She angrily flipped Toad over her shoulder, slamming him full force to the ground.  Her fists and feet were everywhere as she sent them all into Toad's flimsy, malnourished body, sending him to the ground, near-death.  It was at that moment he held up his hands fearfully.

"It wasn't us!  It wasn't us!" he cried out, sniveling and looking truly pathetic.  "Tolenski wouldn't hurt mistress!  We promised!!  You must believe us!  It was the precious!  The precious made us do it!"

Slowly Rogue released Toad, as he played upon her one vulnerability.  As long as she carried the ring she intended to destroy it.  And to do that she needed to believe that, once her journey was done, she had to be able to fight its control.  Just like Toad had done, when he'd lost it.  She had to believe, or her mission was over then and there.  Reluctantly, she backed away from the repulsive little monster before her.

"Ah have ta destroy it, Tolenski," she said then, holding the ring in her hand.  "For both our sakes."  And with that, she turned away.

"NO!!" shouted Toad, screaming, launching himself at Rogue.  Again Rogue grabbed his arm and flipped him over but he landed gracefully this time on his flexible legs, kicking Rogue onto her back near a dark chasm.  Toad sprung at her... time seemed to slow... and Rogue ended it.  She kicked up her foot and, as Toad landed on it, hurled him over her and into the darkness of the chasm, where he screamed all the way down.

Rogue staggered to her feet, but she barely had any strength left after her battles with Toad and the scarlet spider.  She staggered, leaning against the rocky walls of the cavern, and took a few moments to recapture her breath.  Slowly, steadily, she put one step in front of the other and continued on, rising up the stairs.  In the distance she could spy one of the dark towers of Apocalypse, and knew she must be at least closer to her destination, even if she was completely lost.  Still, she had to press on.

But not before her body gave out on her, she thought as she stopped to take a breath.

Above her, something shifted.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scarlet spider hissed softly as it moved with deathly silence down between the rocks, moving on its eight legs closer and closer towards the little morsel that had escaped its lair.  She hadn't tasted fresh meat in ages... and she hungered deeply.  But she could not alert the prey and let it escape again.  Thus she lowered herself slowly, drawing out her venomous stinger.

Rogue started to turn...

... the beast lashed out...

And Rogue gasped.  She felt no pain, she barely felt anything, her body went instantly number from the venom.  She tried to hold up Sting but it fell from her nerveless hand, clattering on the rocks below, out of reach.  So did the light of Ellendel.  Then she started to fall... but the scarlet spider caught her, and began spinning her web, cocooning Rogue up from head to toe with her lower legs, even as she rubbed her more human hands together gleefully, licking her lips in anticipation of a good meal.

Suddenly light pierced her eyes and she shrieked, hissing as the light of Ellendel was again brought forward, and also the blade Sting, foe of spiders.

They were wielded by Kurt Wagner.

"Let her go you bitch!" he roared, his peaceful features filled with demonic hatred.

Hissing wickedly, the scarlet spider dropped its cocooned victim onto the floor, skittering across the ground towards Kurt now, who held up both sword and light bravely to try and defend his best friend.

"Come on and finish it!" he yelled, charging forward.  The scarlet spider did as well, lashing out with her legs.  Kurt stabbed that leg, and the spider-woman hissed and drew back.  But that didn't stop her.  Another leg lashed out, slamming into Kurt's chest and sending him flying.  He managed to keep his grip on Sting, but the light of Ellendel fell to the ground near the spider's legs, out of his reach.

Kurt leapt forward but the scarlet spider stretched out one of her human hands.  A blue glow engulfed the light of Ellendel and it went rolling out of Kurt's reach before he could get to it.  Kurt barely managed to roll out of the way as a sharp spider-leg sliced down through the air, striking the spot he'd been in only seconds prior.  Kurt scrambled to his feet, holding out Sting in an effort to fend of the scarlet witches on-coming attacks.  A lucky blow managed to scrape across the humanoid part of the beast's stomach, making her clutch it as she oozed red blood, but this only enraged her.  Kurt needed a killing blow.

But the beast wasn't about to give Kurt any such lucky breaks, as she again slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and quickly skittering into position atop of him, her deadly stinger again poised to deliver her lethal venom.  But Kurt swung Sting and jammed it right into her abdomen (near as he could figure) and didn't stop until it had sunk in to the hilt.

"Back!  Go get your meals elsevhere!" shouted Kurt, as the scarlet spider slipped off the blade and hissed again, retreating towards her cave.  Kurt grabbed the light of Ellendel and made sure to drive her away as she cursed, very loudly, in a language he didn't recognize.  Though based on the words he was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

Rogue dropped both Sting and the light then, and rushed to Rogue's cocooned body, tearing at it as best he could with his bare hands.  She was utterly still, she hadn't even twitched once since the fight had started.

Kurt cursed, wishing he hadn't left, wishing he'd been here sooner.  After he'd found those lembas bread at the bottom of the stairs he'd teleported right up, but even he couldn't move fast enough.  He'd failed her.

"Fraulein Rogue?  Fraulein Rogue!" he called out.

Finally her face became visible as Kurt ripped open the webbing, but his hopes were dashed as he finally saw her.  Her skin was the pale color of death, her lips icy blue, her eyes open, staring up without seeing.  She did not breath.  Kurt strongly suspected she never would again... but he had to try.

"Rogue... Rogue... vake up," he said, shaking her shoulder gently.  Then more forcefully when she failed to respond.  "Don't leave me here... don't leave vhere I can't follow," he said, his eyes moist with unshed tears.  It had been bad enough being sent home by Rogue, but at least she'd still been alive... now...

A light caught his gaze, and Kurt turned, seeing Sting lying on the ground.  Only it glowed now with a soft, eerie green light.  Orcs were nearby.  Kurt could hear them, not that he listened.  Grimacing he grabbed up Sting and the light of Ellendel.  There was nothing more he could do for Rogue, he thought.

Except one more thing, he mentally added, taking an extra moment to take care of it and 'porting away, just out of view behind an outcropping.  Quietly he watched for the orcs to arrive.

The first orc was the typical member of his race, ugly, big, and stupid.  But the other wasn't an orc, near as Kurt could see.  She looked human, even if she did have enough green makeup that could fill a fountain and equally green, strange hair.  From the way she walked she was clearly in charge of the two.

"Vell vell, vhat have we here?" she said, her voice thick with an unrecognizable accent.  "Vhat's this?  Looks like our little Wanda's been havin' a bit of fun," she stated, giving the cocooned form of Rogue a little kick with her delicate boots.

"Kill another, has she Viper?" asked her companion, eyeing the body of Rogue.

"Nonsense," replied the green-haired woman.  "Zis girl izn't dead."

Not dead, mouthed Kurt silently.  Impossible!

"She jabs zem vit her stynger, and zey goes limp az a bonefish!  Zen she has her vay vith them... Zat's how she likes to feed!  Get her to ze tower," she said with a wave of her hand.  "Ve'll take her vith us."

The orc obliged, slinging Rogue over his shoulder as he and the green-haired lady made to depart.  As they did, Kurt cursed.

"Kurt you dumpkof!!" 

**Author's Notes:**

Ah Wanda as Shelob.  Or rather a creepy eerie fusion of Wanda, Shelob, the drider and the red widow monsters I borrowed from other fantasy.  Poor Rogue, captured in the hands of the enemy.  Next chapter, more of the greatly enjoyable battle at Minas Tirith.  And of course the arrival of some much needed reinforcements.

Merlyn2: Ah, I have something rather cute planned for Amara.  I won't directly spoil it, but allow me to say that good Comet-hime was the one who suggested it.  That should be hint enough. 

Elrohirthewriter: Is it MeZmero instead of Mesmero?  Am I confused about that?  I know Berzerker is spelled with a Z.  Did you like Shelob then, hopefully?  I think I am most proud of that particular crossing of characters.


	11. Chapter Ten: Turn of the Tide

Dark skies filled the skies over the once pristine of Minas Tirith.  Even darker clouds filled the tombs of Fury and his illustrious ancestors.

Ray had been laid out on a makeshift pyre, the wood ready and treated with oil to burn more easily.  No fire had yet been set, and Tabby thanked whatever divine being that might be listening as she slipped inside.

"House of his spirit crumbles," stated Fury quietly, regarding his fallen son Ray.

"He's not dead!" shouted Tabby, running up to the pyre.  Fury glanced at her darkly, angry she'd interrupted what little ceremony he'd set up for his son's departure to the other side.

Fury grabbed Tabby before she could reach the pyre, dragging her out himself.  Struggled she did but he was far bigger and stronger, and much too close to use a time-bomb.  One draw back of her explosive little toys was that she herself was still vulnerable to being hit by one.  Steward Fury opened the great doors to the mausoleum and tossed Tabby out, who landed hard on her rear, cursing.

"Here me now, Tabitha Smith," he stated darkly.  "I release you from my service.  Go now and perish in what manner you deem best."

And the doors slammed shut once more, leaving one infuriated blonde hobbit girl outside.  Tabby only had one option now, and she'd rushed off to get Xavier.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fall back to the second level!" ordered Xavier, as troops rushed about him in mad confusion.  The first gate had been taken, but the defenders were holding their ground and giving the women and children time to escape.  Orcs surged forward, but slipped as they found the streets beneath them suddenly icy.  Bobby gave a smirk but it was a weary one.  Even from this distance Xavier could see he was faltering, his powers all but exhausted.  So were his own.

Suddenly a horn broke out across the field of battle.  Xavier lifted his head.  That was no orc horn… it sounded like…

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Move into the city," ordered Lucas with a wave of his hand.  "Slaughter all of them."  Again his minions moved forward, burning, killing, slaughtering all in their path.  It seemed hopeless for the defenders of Minas-Tirith, despite their tenacity.  For each orc that fell nearly a dozen took its place.

Suddenly a horn broke out across the field of battle.  Lucas growled, levitating himself up and peering to see the source of the mysterious horn.  His eyes opened wide in astonishment, then narrowed quickly in anger.

Light finally broke through the clouds that covered the besieged city of Minas Tirith, along the fields of Pelenor.  They illuminated the white horses and soldiers that rode them, illuminating their silver armor and their banner, the white horse of Rohan.  They had finally arrived.  At their front, clearly visible despite the distance, rode the Colossus, King Peter himself, transformed, his skin shinning like silver in the sunlight.

"Form ranks, you maggots!" ordered Lucas with a growl, trusting his minion Omega Red to carry out his instructions.  "Form ranks!"

Now forced to fight on both fronts, the orc army nearest the Rohan riders shifted into ranks, beginning a slow, steady march towards their new foes.  Lucas cursed, this was all he needed.  He could sense his assured victory starting to slip away from him.  A brief glance skyward, however, told him the odds were still in his favor.  The Arch-Angel still hovered in the skies above, and he knew that the reinforcements would arrive before too long.  All he needed to do was hold out against the reinforcements from Rohan.  Minas Tirith would still be his.

Which was why he was puzzled.  If he felt so sure of victory… why did his hands tremble?

"Sunspot!" ordered Colossus, waving his great sword in the air.  "Take your riders down the left flank!  Cannonball, follow the King's banner down the center!  Forward!"  As he rode past them, Rahne and Kitty ducked low, their helmets forward so Colossus could not see their faces.  They'd come to fight, and would be damned if they were to be stopped now.  All around them, warriors readied their lances and swords.

"Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered!  A sword day… a red day… and the sun rises!" shouted Colossus, working his men into something of a frenzy.  "Ride now!  Forward, my riders!"

As the sun rose, the riders gave charge, straight into the orc ranks, weapons upraised.  The orcs of Apocalypse dropped down, pikes ready for the charge.  Behind the first rank, orc archers readied their bows.  But their arrows trembled with fear at the sight of so many riders, ready to strike them down.

"Fire!" ordered Lucas.

Arrows flew through the air, striking riders and horses alike.  But here and there armor saved valiant warriors and the dead who fell were too few.  The riders of Rohan charged forward still.

"Fire at will!" ordered Lucas, growling darkly.

More arrows flew past but it was like shooting pebbles at an ocean wave.  The advancing riders smashed fully into the orcs, scattering them with little trouble.  Spears and swords clashed in the air as orc and human riders fell, though most definitely more of the former.  Colossus was at the head of the charge.  Arrow, sword, spear, nothing could pierce his armored hide, though he returned every blow in kind with his sword, decapitating foes and sending them screaming down to the Abyss that spawned them.  Then came Cannonball and Sunspot, and they too wrought great destruction wherever they went.  Both had abandoned their horses early on.  Cannonball had launched himself forward as if he'd been shot from a catapult, slamming into the orc ranks and scattering them before him like leaves in the wind.  Sunspot followed behind.  Though not as invulnerable to pain as his King or good friend, he had the strength of twenty men, or so it seemed.  And no orc dared meet his gaze.

The tide of the battle had finally started to turn against Apocalypse.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the city, Tabby had finally managed to reach Xavier, just as the riders had arrived.  The city of Minas Tirith, still besieged, felt immediate relief, and were finally able to build up a temporary barricade at the second gate.  That was where she found him.

"Xavier!  Fury's gone nuts!" she shouted.  "He's burning Ray alive!!"

"We'll stop him then," replied Xavier, moving his chair forward.  Tabby followed, and the two rushed as quickly as possible to the mausoleum at the top of Minas Tirith.  The distance was great but they managed to make it in the nick of time.  The doors opened from the inside at Xavier's mental suggestion, and then the guards stood back.  Only Fury was unaffected.  His mind was awash with grief and anger, and Xavier could not penetrate such strong emotions without doing serious harm to the steward of Genosha.  Fury stood on the pyre with his son, his body slick with oil.

"Stay this madness!" shouted Xavier.

Fury snatched a torch from one of the soldiers, holding it out before him as if it would actually protect him from Xavier.  The bald wizard didn't so much as bat an eye at the flame inches from singing off his eyebrows.  Infuriated even further, the enraged steward tossed down the torch and lit the pyre.

Tabby gasped, launching herself forward and grabbing Ray.  Barely, with all the strength in her wiry frame, she managed to drag him from the pyre and escape a near fiery death, though his uniform was completely singed.

"NO!" roared Fury, grabbing Tabby by the collar and hoisting her into the air.  With the strength of madness he easily held her as if she weighed no more than a rag doll.  "You will not take my son from me!!"

Tabby growled and, having simply had enough of the arrogant and insane steward, kicked him fully in the most sensitive region known to man, hobbit or elf.  His grip on Tabby instantly loosened and she dropped to the floor, rubbing her throat.  Fury stumbled backwards, clutching his wounded anatomy and gaping like a fish out of water.  He fell backwards into the fire, which engulfed his oil-soaked robes in seconds.  But in those last, precious few moments, Fury turned to look at his younger son, Ray, and saw that his eyes were open.  Blue eyes, filled with an inner lightning.  He -was- alive.

"Ray…" he whispered, as the haze of madness passed from him, and he realized, too late, what he had done.  Howling, screaming, he clawed at his flaming robes, running wildly down the corridor.  The fire had burned what vision he had, his one good eye useless as he ran in the only direction he knew.  Out of the mausoleum, towards and then past the white tree, past the courtyard, and still further he ran.  Tabby started to call out to him, to warn him off the cliff, but there was no stopping him now.  Or saving him.

"So passes Fury," stated Xavier solemnly, as the steward of Genosha took one final leap and fell to his death, many stories below, in the city of Minas Tirith's lowest level.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Below, in the fields of Pelennor, the battle was turning against the orcs and they were being driven back towards the river.  In the midst of the wild carnage and bloodshed, too opponents found one another.  Omega Red and the Colossus.  Roaring their battle cries the opponents charged at one another, swinging their respective weapons.  Colossus parried one such iron tentacle from his foe, but the other wrapped around his neck, hauling him up into the air and slamming him down forcefully against the ground, rising up clouds of dust.  Colossus twisted but Omega Red was on him in an instant, raising his own weapon to skewer the King of Rohan.

Before a spear plunged into his back, through, and out his chest, re-solidifying as it did so.  Omega Red screamed in agony, for the first time truly able to feel pain.  No, he thought, nothing can penetrate my armor.  No force, nothing should…

He turned, and saw her, and knew she had done it.  She had killed the man who should not have been able to die.  Omega Red pitched forward and died, the spear snapping off as his red armored body hit the ground.  Colossus turned, yanking off the tentacle from his neck, and turned to see who had saved him, but no one was nearby.

But just as the Rohan reinforcements felt they had won, another enemy broke upon the field of battle.  Lucas was quick to secure his new position (as always, at the rear of his army) and order the great arliphants forward, carrying their human warriors atop of them.  They would crush the riders of Rohan, surely, he thought with an evil smirk.

"Re-form the line!" ordered Colossus, finding a spare horse and mounting it.  "Re-form the line!!"

To his relief, the riders did so in moments, acting and moving with quiet efficiency.  But they did show nervousness.  That would have to be taken care of.  Though Colossus also felt fear at the sight of the great approaching arliphants.  They would crush dozens, even before their riders got a chance to strike.  Cannonball and Sunspot took up their positions alongside Colossus.

"Sounds the charge," he ordered again.  Cannonball nodded, blowing into his horn and giving the signal.  And again the white riders of Rohan surged forward, weapons upraised, to dish out death and destruction to their enemies.

This time however, they were doomed to disappointment.

Just as their own horses had smashed through the ranks of the orcs with ease, the arliphants smashed through their own ranks, scattering horses and riders everywhere on their great many tusks.  Their riders were quick to rain down black arrows on any they found not yet dead.  Still, a few lucky strikes managed to get through.  Sunspot grabbed a fallen rider's spear, throwing it at the rider of one such arliphant.  Without its guide, the beast stumbled and lurched wildly to the right, knocking aside others, and breaking their lines.  It wasn't much but it was a start.

So the battle raged on, the forces of Apocalypse against those who opposed him.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

High up in the city of Minas Tirith, Tabby and Xavier watched the battle below.

"I didn't think it would end this way," remarked Tabby softly.

"End?" asked Xavier, in that quiet, astonished manner he did so well.  "No, the journey doesn't end here.  Death is… just another path.  One we must all take at one time or another."

Tabby nodded quietly, watching the battle, thinking.  Thinking of Bayville, in particular, and how she wished very greatly now she was back there.

"The gray rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all change to silver glass… and then you see it," said Xavier quietly.

"What?  See what?" she asked.

"The white shores, and beyond.  The far green country under a swift sunrise."

And they both smiled at that.  Xavier was right, their story wasn't over just yet.

"Well, that isn't so bad."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rally to me!" shouted Colossus, waving his sword.  His armor and clothes were shredded, though underneath his metal skin was undamaged.  He was covered in blood from head to toe, though none of it was his own.  "To me!!"

It was then that the Arch-Angel of Apocalypse chose to descend upon the field of battle.

Screeching its wicked cry, the black-winged beast flew down, aimed directly at Colossus, beating its metallic wings.  Colossus, unprepared for the flight, went down as the Arch-Angel slammed fully into him, sending the iron king crashing to the ground.  The Arch-Angel dropped down nearby, gracefully, its black cloak fluttering in the wind.  Colossus could almost see its wicked grin, though there was no face inside its black helmet.

"I will feast upon your flesh," hissed the Arch-Angel, flexing its metallic gauntlet, tipped with sharp claws.

Colossus gave his battle cry, charging the Arch-Angel of Apocalypse, but the beast thrust out a wing, slashing at Colossus with its black-iron tipped feathers.  They slashed across the iron hide of Colossus, tearing the metal as easily as flesh and drawing blood.  The Colossus of Rohan, King Peter Rasputin, fell to the ground, half-dead.  He couldn't find the strength to stand.  His sword clattered to the ground as his body shifted from metal back to flesh.  He was completely helpless as the Arch-Angel drew his serrated sword and walked with deadly purpose towards him, like a Grim Reaper of Death.

Then a warrior blocked his path, giving the Arch-Angel pause.

"Leave him alone!" roared the soldier.  Peter's vision blurred, he could not recognize the warrior.  But something about them seemed very… familiar.

"Do not come between a Horseman and his prey," hissed the Arch-Angel.  The warrior stood their ground, and managed to parry the blow meant to sever them in half.  But the subsequent blow from the Arch-Angel's wings knocked them aside, slicing open their arm as they fell to the ground, equally helpless against further attacks from the Arch-Angel.

Again he raised his serrated blade, preparing to end both their miserable lives.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the river, more of Lucas' army had gathered, ready to greet the black ships bearing their reinforcements.  And arrive they just had, the black ships filling the harbor.  Gauntlet had been placed in charge of this particular legion, and he strolled forth, eager to meet their allies and order them onto the field.  Better them than him, after all.

"Late as usual, pirate scum," he cursed, his one good yellow eye roaming along the black flagship at the docks.  Curiously, he could see no crew.  "That's work that needs doing.  Come on, you sea-rats!  Get off your ships!!"

And the crew did disembark… but they weren't pirates, nor allies of Apocalypse.

Cyclops led the way, walking down the gangplank.  Following close behind were Spyke and Wolverine.  All were ready to do battle.

"Now relax buddy," said Wolverine, popping his claws.  "Plenty for all of us.  And may the best dwarf win!"

And the three warriors, human, elf, and dwarf, charged forward.  Behind them, flowing out of the hulls of the black ships came the ghostly swirling forms of Queen Danielle and her ghostly warriors, who engulfed the stunned orc army in a matter of moments, meeting little to no resistance.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty watched in horror as the soldier who'd gone to defend King Peter was lifted up into the air by the Arch-Angel, their throat clasped in his iron gauntlet.  Kitty cursed, crawling forward.  She'd lost her sword earlier, but she had other weapons she could use against the demonic Nazgul.

"Fool," hissed the Nazgul, addressing his prey.  He evidently hadn't noticed Kitty, now only a few feet, crawling towards his back, stretching out a hand to try and grab his metallic wings.  "No man can kill me.  Now… die."

Kitty managed to lash out and grab the Nazgul's metallic wing, clutching it tightly in her hand, even as the sharp bladed feathers bit into her hand.  She ignored the pain, focusing on her power.  The warrior fell from a gauntleted hand that was no more substantial than smoke, even as Kitty released her grip, unable to hold it any longer.  The Nazgul and Kitty regained solidity, as the warrior removed their helmet.  Two short russet ponytails quickly identified the warrior, even if her own power had not kicked in, transforming her normally pleasant features into a twisted half-girl, half-wolf.

Rahne Sinclair, Wolfsbane, of Rohan.

"I am no man!" she roared, slashing at the Arch-Angel with her newly grown claws and ripping off chunks of his armor.  He tried to parry but she was much faster in this former, and a great deal stronger.  Her claws and teeth sank into his near-invisible flesh.  Though no single wound was fatal, they all were starting to add up.  He needed to escape, he thought as he spread his metallic wings.  He needed to fly!  He needed to…!

But then he was stopped, as Kitty again grabbed the Nazgul's armored boot, phasing it once more through the solid ground and released it their, land-locking the fearsome Arch-Angel of Apocalypse, leaving him at the mercy of the two women.

Wolfsbane grabbed her uncle Peter's fallen sword, raised up and lashed out, slashing for where she presumed the Arch-Angel's face would be, right inside his helmet.  The blade met little resistance.  The Nazgul's final scream pierced the air as his armor crumpled upon his dying form.  For an instant, very brief, an image could be seen of the human king whom he'd once been.  Before the power of Apocalypse's damned ring had corrupted him.  A handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, who looked every bit as divine as a true angel.  And he looked… almost happy… that his life had finally ended.

Then there was an explosion and the blackened armor of the Nazgul scattered all over the battlefield, raining down most heavily around Kitty, Peter, and Rahne.  But it was over, the Arch-Angel of Apocalypse had been defeated.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere on the fields of Pelennor the battle raged on.  Though the orcs and humans had lost most of their powerful generals, they still continued to fight on.  They knew that if they were defeated here, there was no where the warriors of Minas Tirith would not hunt them down.  They had no hope but to fight.

Though some of the combatants were certainly enjoying themselves.

"Fifteen… sixteen…!"

"Seventeen!"

Wolverine and Spyke had once again began their battle the way they always did.  With a bet.  More kills got the short-lived satisfaction of feeling their race was the superior one.  So far their previous bet back at Helm's Deep had ended in a draw of ninety-three kills each.  There was still some debate going on between them over whether or not Spyke's last kill had been actually alive when he'd shot it, but for now they settled on again beating the other and winning the bet.

Wolverine was obtaining a small lead over the spiky elven warrior, so Spyke decided to up the stakes, launching himself at one of the great arliphants still decimating the riders of Rohan, shooting some short spikes out of his wrists and using them to drag himself up along its back leg to its back.  Once he'd regained his feet he continued to rain down his spikes down upon the enemy, still maintaining count.

"33... 34…" he said.

One of the arliphants riders turned to intercept Spyke before he did further damage, but he launched a short spike and let it fly at the rope holding the platform atop of the arliphant.  The platform tilted, and then quickly fell over the side of the arliphant, tangling its legs.  Spyke quickly shot another six or so odd arrows into the back of the beast's head, 'causing it to crash forward.  With elven grace he slid forward along its head and trunk to land gracefully onto his feet, right before Wolverine, who was simply standing their with arms crossed.

"That still only counts as one," he stated simply.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So it was that the forces of the dead overwhelmed the orcs completely and utterly.  No orc armor could shield them from the chill weapons of the ethereal army.  As if that was not powerful enough, their very fear was sometimes more than enough to end the lives of those orcs who stood against Moonstar and her people.  They cleansed the entire city of the invaders, careful to spare those who lived in Minas Tirith or who fought for it, like the riders of Rohan.

But not all could be saved in time.  As Kitty and Rahne made their way to where King Peter lay, his lifesblood still flowing freely from his wounds.  He was dying, and he knew it.

"I know your face… Rahne," he said, stretching out a hand to his niece.  He bore no anger in his expression.  Nor much surprise, it seemed.  Rahne caught his hand, holding it in his last few moments.  Tears streamed freely down her now smooth human cheeks, as she reverted back to her natural form.

"My eyes darken," said Peter.

"No… no, I will save you," said Rahne.  "We can get you to the city, find a healer…"

"You already saved me," he replied, interrupting her.  "Rahne, my body is broken.  You have to let me go.  I go now to my fathers and to my son, in whose mighty company I shall now not feel ashamed."

And with those words Peter Rasputin, King of Rohan, passed from this world into the next.  Rahne gently closed his eyes, watching how his features relaxed.  He'd never looked so peaceful.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally the siege ended, and more unpleasant matters had to be attended to.

Scott was rejoined by Xavier and Tabby, as well as by the Queen of the Dead.

"Release us," she stated in her eerie, otherworldly voice.  Her green eyes glowed with impatience.

"Bad idea," replied Logan, arms crossed at Scott's side.  "Very handy in a tight spot these spirits.  Even if they are dead."

"You gave us your word!" howled Queen Danielle, turning to Scott Summers.  He nodded.

"I hold your oath fulfilled.  Go and be at peace."

And so the undead army simply faded away, like morning fog before the sun, as if they had never been.  Queen Danielle lingered perhaps only a moment longer with a smile on her face, before she too faded away to enjoy the final peace of true death.

Satisfied, the survivors turned to the wounded, rounding them up and bringing them to the healers, bandaging their wounds.  In the midst of this, the two girls from Bayville, Kitty and Tabby, reunited, eager to tell one another of their exploits as warrior-women of Rohan and Genosha.  And Scott and Xavier watched the horizon, and began planning their next move.

**Author's Notes:**

Now that is some good writing, I hope.  I love writing battle scenes.  Heheh, Tabby kicked Fury in the gonads.  Who saw that coming?  Well you should've since Xavier was wheelchair bound, and I had to pass some of Gandalf's moves to Tabby since she could still stand.  If anyone is curious the warrior who killed Omega Red was Kitty, phasing a spear through his impenetrable carbondanium armor and re-solidifying it inside of him.  I believe comic Shadowcat did something similar by grabbing a guy, phasing his head through a wall, and letting him re-solidify and die.  As to why Arch-Angel was able to penetrate Colossus in his armored mode, let's just say I enhanced him a lot to make him a worthy Witch-King.  I think it worked out well though in the end though.  The reference to Gimli and Legolas's bet is, in addition to from the movie, from a deleted scene in the Tower Towers, right after the battle at Helm's Deep.  If you have the DVD watch it, its hilarious.  Whew, what a long chapter.

Merlyn2: Well to be honest I wonder about Rogue's powers sometimes.  The extent of them.  We know she can absorb humans and mutants, but can she absorb things like plants, or animals, or even monsters like this red dimensional dinosaurs?  We never actually saw if she could absorb them or was bluffing (or didn't know herself).  So for my story, let's just say its no with regards to Wanda only.

Elrohirthewriter: Well I'll stick to Mesmero.  Looks nicer, methinks.  But glad you liked drider-Wanda.  Glad you liked where I put Viper too, it seemed natural for her.

Faith Darkholme: Well I only hope I do justice to it then.  Glad you liked Wanda-Shelob and Viper.  Viper was a last minute idea of mine, considering I'd already stuck in her Hydra trackers elsewhere.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Trouble in Mordor

Soon Rogue found herself conscious again.  And immediately wished she wasn't so.

She lay on the cold floor.  Flagstones, to be precise.  And she could feel them, because she'd be stripped of nearly all her clothes.  A band of black metal encircled her throat, and her hands were bounds by rope.  All her possessions were gone.

Shivering, her hearing returned then, and she listened in horror to what lay behind her.  The orcs, rummaging through her things.  One of the orcs, in particular, was fiddling with her mithril armor, to judge by the sound.  A sudden thought came to her, and she gasped, pawing at her neck, but to her horror… the ring was gone!

"Hands off that," stated Viper, slapping away the orc who was fiddling with the mithril shirt.  "It is going to Lord En Sabah Nur, just like everyzing else here.  Touch it again and you vill die most painfully."

The orc grumbled, but obeyed, dragging his things off.

All the while Rogue shivered there, waiting to die.  She'd failed.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside of the fortress, one of the nearby guards caught a whiff of sulfur, and heard a muffled sound, almost like an implosion of air.

It was the last thing that he ever heard, as Sting easily sliced through his helmet and into his brain, killing him in seconds.  The stinking orc dropped down, and Kurt eagerly slid the sword out of his head, readying it for the next unfortunate bastard to cross his path.  But hopefully this would be as far as he needed to go… he only needed now to stretch out his senses… up the tower… to find his way in.  Giving a rough guess, he teleported again, materializing inside of the main tower with Viper and Rogue, neither of whom had yet to notice the yellow-eyed elf.

"Now I zink tis time to put you out ov your misery," stated Viper, grabbing Rogue by the collar and hauling her up to face the wicked green-haired lady.  Viper licked her lips… leaning in close…

Then gasped suddenly, and fell forward, past Rogue, dead on the ground in an instant, the glowing blade of Sting protruding from her back.  Rogue nearly cried out in delight as she saw Kurt there.  She'd all but given up hope.

"Kurt!  Oh gods Kurt ah'm so sorry… sorry for everything," she added bitterly, reminded of Toad's treachery.  If only she'd listened to Kurt, and not him… but Kurt just smiled kindly, and Rogue knew she'd been forgiven.

"Come on… let's get you out of here," he said, helping to dis-attach the collar from her throat.  It fell to the ground with a dull clang, as Kurt turned his attention to the rope around Rogue's wrists, careful not to touch her bare skin.

"It's too late," murmured Rogue, sighing in defeat.  "It's over.  They've taken it!"

"'fraid not," replied Kurt with a playful smirk gracing his lips.  With a dramatic flourish he drew out a necklace from the front of his tunic, and there, dangling on it… was the One Ring.  Rogue's eyes immediately riveted to it.  It was calling to her…  She could barely hear what Kurt was saying next, all she could hear was the ring.

"Give… give it to me..!" she said.  No, demanded.  Kurt, startled, almost refused.  But, he couldn't.  Reluctantly, he handed the ring over to Rogue, who snatched it out his hands, sliding the chain around her neck once more where it properly belonged.  Only then did she regret her action, and she glanced up at Kurt remorsefully.

"You… you must understand.  The ring is mah burden.  It would destroy yah, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, reluctantly watching as Rogue pushed herself to her feet.  He would've helped, but he couldn't risk touching her.

"I'll see if I can find you some clothes, Rogue."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so it was that Rogue had managed to find some of Viper's spare things, hidden in a dresser out of the way of the orcs.  They were a tad too big for her, but Viper had thankfully been a very small woman, so Rogue managed to make do with the black outfit and a brown cloak flung across her shoulders.  She left the pin, signifying its bearer as a servant of En Sabah Nur, in case they were caught.  With luck, she could pass by any other orcs they found with no conflict.

To assist with this Kurt had been forced to grab a number of orc armor and place them upon his frame, though he looked more ridiculous than frightening.  Thankfully, perhaps his demonic appearance would come in handy again, if they explained themselves as members of the army of Mordor.

Thus they teleport out of the tower, not anxious to test their theory on the orcs contained therein, and they arrived on a cliff overlooking the plateau of Gorgoroth (though neither of them realized it).  It was, unfortunately, swarming with orcs and far worst beasts.  There, in the distance, the tower of Lazarus, and the great eye of Apocalypse atop of it, visible even at the great distance.  That, thankfully, was not their destination.  That instead lay further to the south.  Mount Doom.

"Ve did it, Fraulein Rogue," said Kurt, stumbling along behind her in his makeshift armor.  "Ve made it to Mordor."

"There are so many of them… we'll never get through unseen," she said, referring to the armies of the orcs.  Even Kurt couldn't teleport them past all of them.

Suddenly Rogue gasped, as she saw the tower of Lazarus.  The ring suddenly felt heavy against her chest, and she knew what it was that had startled her.

"It's him… the eye…!"

A moment passed… neither dared even breath… and the eye moved on, not noticing them.

"We have to go in there, Fraulein Rogue… nothing for it.  Come on," he said, laying a supportive arm around her shoulders.  "Let's make it down this hill for starters," he said.  And so they descended, Kurt assisting Rogue, who hadn't fully recovered from Wanda's poison just yet.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the throne room of Minas Tirith, there was a gathering of minds.  Those who had fought against the armies of Apocalypse had all gathered as one force now, and their leaders conferred in the throne room.

Xavier sat to one side, his fingers pressed to his temples.  Finally, he gave up and opened his eyes, sighing deeply in frustration.  "Rogue has passed beyond my range," he said.  "I cannot sense her mind.  The darkness is deepening."

"If Apocalypse had the ring we'd know it," replied Scott, as always defending the belief that Rogue was alive and well.  Besides, his argument did make sense.  Once Apocalypse had the ring… it was all over.

"It is only a matter of time," replied Xavier.  "He has suffered a defeat, it is true.  But behind the walls of Mordor the enemy is re-grouping."

"Let them stay there and rot," replied Logan.  He was the only member of the assembled sitting.  Sitting in the smaller, dark throne previously occupied by Steward of Genosha Fury.  No one had wanted to argue with him.  "Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Rogue and Mount Doom," replied Xavier.  And he sighed deeply, in regret.  "I've send her to her death."

"No…" said Scott.  "There's still hope for Rogue.  She needs time, and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth.  I think maybe we can give them that."

"How?" asked Logan, curious to know what the red-eyed ranger-turned-king had in mind.

"Draw out the armies of Apocalypse.  Empty his lands.  We gather our full strength… and march on the Black Gate."

Logan's eyes opened wide.  That plan was foolhardy.  No, not foolhardy… insane.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," stated Roberto, standing to one side with Kitty and Rahne with him.

"Not for ourselves," replied Scott.  "But we can give Rogue a chance if we keep Apocalypse busy with us.  One lone hobbit girl, mutant or not, could slip past his notice if he had an army at his gates."

"A diversion," stated Evan, though his plan had now become obvious to all those gathered.

Xavier tapped a rune on his chair, moving closer to Scott.  "Apocalypse will suspect a trap.  He may not take the bait."

"He will if I'm there," replied Scott grimly, patting the hilt of Anduril.

Silence reigned as the others present considered Scott's idea.  He gazed at them one at a time.  Xavier, the white wizard, who had the wisdom of centuries.  Evan, who's skill in battle with a bow and spikes was unmatched.  Kitty and Tabby, the Bayville hobbits, whose courage stood far taller than themselves.  Roberto and Sam, the riders of Rohan, and Rahne, who was now effectively their leader with the death of Peter.  And finally Logan.

Logan summed up their plan, as well as the only logical course of action.

"Certainty of death… small chance of success," he stated, then smirked, popping his claws.  "What're we waiting for?"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thus it was that an army of warriors, from Rohan and Genosha, comprised of men and mutants of all sizes shapes and even genders (Kitty, Tabby and Rahne rode alongside the men proudly this time) began its long march to Mordor.

Scott rode at the head of his new army, surrounded by his friends and the commanders of the now joint forces of Rohan and Genosha.  All in all, it was a formidable army, and against any other foe Scott would've felt they had a fair chance of victory.  As it was… he merely hoped they would grant Rogue enough time to complete her mission.  It was the only hope they had against Apocalypse now.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the black gate, things were in motion as well.  The armies of Mordor were on the move to intercept the returned King of Genosha and his armies.  However, as fate would have it, they were serving their purpose, and Kurt and Rogue could now slip past them unnoticed.

"Look, Rogue, the orcs!  They're moving off!" stated Kurt, still half-leading, half-dragging the auburn-haired woman next to him through the rocky grounds towards Mount Doom.  They might have a chance now.

Finally, after an hour or so of their fastest marching, Mount Doom lay much closer.  They were almost there.  But they needed rest, Rogue especially.  Kurt handed her his spare waterskin, and she all but drained it dry.  Now they had little rations left of any kind.

"There'll be none left for tha return journey," said Rogue sadly, tossing the empty waterskin aside.

"I don't think ve'll be having a return journey," replied Kurt morosely.  Rogue nodded sadly in agreement.  Nothing further needed to be said, for at least, they decided, their journey would come to an end in good company.

So their journey continued.  But Rogue's strength was flagging, as her burden grew still more heavy, and eventually she collapsed onto the ground, all her energy gone, the ring clutched tightly in her fist.  She stumbled to her feet again, but at that moment the Eye of Apocalypse fell upon them, and she cried out in terror.

Kurt roughly pushed Rogue down behind a nearby rock, hiding himself as well, so the Eye could not see them… but its gaze lingered, and in moments it would.  Rogue could hear the voice already… calling to her… to put on the ring…

"Rogue?!  Are you alright?!" called out Kurt, startling Rogue out of her trance.  She dare not move, not with the Eye nearly upon them.

"Rogue?!"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, Scott's army had reached the black gates of Mordor, ready to lay siege to them.  To their surprise, however, the gates were closed.  No sign of Apocalypse's army.  He must've known they were here.  Scott ordered his army to gather tightly, in preparation for whatever came out of those gates.  He suspected it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Where are they?" asked Tabby, nudging her riding buddy Kitty, with whom she was sharing a horse.  Kitty hissed at her to keep quiet as they rode up to join the other elite in the group.

"Let the Lord of the Black Lands come forth!  Let justice be done upon him!" shouted Scott, raising Anduril high into the air.  Silence reigned then, for perhaps a millisecond.

And then the black gates… began to open. 

**Author's Notes:**

Slightly rushed, but I'm eager to finish my crossover and get on with some real original stories (when a year ago it was the opposite, how naïve I was then).  Rogue's neckpiece was, of course, a mutant restraining collar.  Merlyn2 gave me the idea, and it works brilliantly.  And no, Viper is not a lesbian (to the extent of my knowledge, she was married to Wolverine once after all).  She uses poison lipstick to kill people.  That is why her lips are green.  Its not just a fashion statement.

Merlyn2: You expected anything less?  Hehehehe.  God I loved that.

Red Optic: Beyond -isn't- down.  It's moved.  The website is under my new URL.  But sadly no, no word on season Five yet, either way.  Although, to be honest?  I've almost given up hope.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Darkest before Dawn

The black gate of Mordor creaked open slowly, but as soon as it opened fully, it was not difficult for Scott and his army to see what lay beyond.  The entire force of Apocalypse, all of his orcs, marched to the gate.  And beyond that, in the distance, the tower of Lazarus, atop of which could clearly be seen the great Eye of Apocalypse.  A lidless yellow eye, wreathed in flame, that peered down at them menacingly.  Less valiant warriors would have been tempted to flee in terror.  And indeed, the ranks did waver just a fraction or so.

"Pull back!" ordered Scott, astride his charger.  He held Anduril in his hands, waving it to emphasize his orders.  "Pull back!"

The warriors of Rohan and Genosha pulled back, preparing to make their stand against the forces of Apocalypse.  A battle they could not win.

"Hold your ground!" ordered Scott again, when they'd reached a safe enough distance from the gates.  Orcs poured out from the land of Mordor, moving like a swarm of angry black ants, encircling the defenders of Middle-Earth.  They stayed a short distance away, awaiting the orders of their master.  But it would not be long before the bloodshed began.

Now Scott Summers, the Cyclops, turned astride his charger, to address his people.  It would be his first speech before his people as their King.  He prayed silently it would not be his last.

"Sons of Genosha.  Of Rohan.  My brothers.  I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me.  A day may come, when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all the bonds of fellowship.  But it is -not- this day!  An hour of wolves and shattered swords, when the age of men comes crashing down!  But is it -not- this day!  This day, we fight!!  By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you, stand, men and mutants of the West!"

A great cheer erupted from the gathered armies, cheering their leader, cheering their cause.  They were ready to do battle, even as the black armies of Mordor slowly tightened their grip around them.

For all of Middle-Earth.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Mordor, Apocalypse sensed something was wrong.  His Eye saw nothing moving in the wastelands.  But something did move at the Black Gates.  Nathaniel's heir!  The great Eye shifted, turning to face the more terrible of his opponents.

In doing so, he unwittingly passed his gaze over Rogue and Kurt, and did not notice either them, nor the Ring in Rogue's possession.  Thus, they managed to stumble to their feet, and again continue onwards toward Mount Doom, to end their quest.  Twice Rogue stumbled, nearly falling as exhaustion overtook her.  And then a third time, she did stumble, and did not get up.  Kurt made his way over to her, helping her, though she remained laying on the ground.  She had no energy to gone on.

"Do you remember Bayville, Fraulein Rogue?" he asked her quietly.  "It'll be spring soon and the orchards vill be in blossom, and ze birds vill be nesting in the hazel thicket.  And the vhistle in the summer barley in the Lower fields.  And eating the first of the strawberries vith cream," he said dreamily.  "Do you remember ze taste of strawberries, Rogue?"

"No, Kurt," she finally replied with a groan.  "Ah don't recall the taste of food… or the sound of water… or the touch of grass… ahm… ah got nothing.  Nothin' between me and the Wheel of Fire," she moaned softly, slumping forward.

"Then let's get rid of the damn thing," said Kurt, grabbing Rogue's shoulders as gently as he could.  Gingerly, he hauled her onto his shoulders, glad she was so very slight and her clothes prevented skin-to-skin contact.  "Come on Rogue.  I can't carry the ring for you, but I can carry you!"

Rogue made no reply, silently grateful, as Kurt summoned all the strength he had and managed one last, quick teleport, as close to Mount Doom as he could.  Then, with no energy left to 'port, he carried her, on his shoulders.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the gate, Boom-Boom and Kitty (or Shadowcat, as she called herself now) waited nearby Scott, who had dismounted and decided to engage in battle on foot with the other troops.  They watched the troops of Mordor surround them with a great deal of fear.  But they wanted to fight too.  Middle-Earth was just as much their as it was the humans or the elves or the dwarves.

Speaking of whom…

"Never thought I'd die fighting side-by-side with an elf," stated Wolverine, sharpening his claws on themselves idly.  He was one of the few among the entire gathered army that had no fear of the horde of orcs surrounding them.

"How about side-by-side with a friend?" asked Spyke, testing his bow-string.  The bow was in impeccable condition, though this was not to be surprised.  It was a gift from Auntie O, after all.

Wolverine smirked at that.  "Yeah, that'll do."

The Eye of Apocalypse focused directly onto Scott now, boring into his mind.  He could hear it.  The voice of Apocalypse.  The self-styled Alpha and Omega.

_Scott…_ it hissed.

Scott frowned darkly, the Eye reflected in his ruby spectacles.  His enemy.  All others turned to look at him as he took a slow, careful step forward.  Towards the legion of Apocalypse.  Anduril, Flame of the North, rested comfortably in his hand.  Allies were at his back.  He turned to them then, and especially to Xavier, who watched his actions carefully.

"For Rogue," he said simply.

And with that, Cyclops charged forward, ripping off his sunglass and allowing ruby-red light to pour from his eyes, tearing straight into the ranks of the orc armies.  Shadowcat and Boom-Boom were only steps behind him, one with sword upraised, one with hands filled with great crackling balls of energy.  And with that the others began their charge.  Lightning erupted from between the clenched fists of the Berzerker.  Great blasts of ice shot from the open palms of Iceman.  A blue and black blur rocketed past the others as Cannonball slammed into the orc ranks, scattering them like bowling pins.  Sunspot was quick to join him, tossing orcs about like leaves in the wind.  And a great howl erupted from the Wolfsbane as she leapt forward, fully wolf.  And all around them warriors raised their swords and spears, maces and lances, bows and arrows, determined to fight to the very end.

Battle was joined.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt stumbled again but shifted at the last moment, careful to keep his balance and not to drop his companion.  Though slight of frame Rogue was a nearly fully grown woman, hobbit or not.  She wasn't a feather.  And Kurt was almost just as tired as she was.  But he stumbled on anyway, giving her his strength.

Finally, the two came to the entrance at the lowest level of Mount Doom, which led directly into the great fiery volcano.

"Look Rogue," he said, addressing his semi-conscious burden.  "A door… we're… almost… there…!"

"Clever fools to climb so high, yo!" came a voice from above.  Kurt looked up, and barely had time to gasp in shock as Toad slammed into him with both his feet, giving a kick that send Kurt flying through the air to slam into a nearby rock.  Rogue tumbled away, landing roughly on the ground as Toad gracefully landed, lashing out his tongue and grabbing her ankle, yanking her in close as he leapt atop of her, going for her throat.

He was back.  And he wanted what was his.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Black Gates, the battle continued.  Orc and human, dwarf and elf, mutant and hobbit, all clashed in a sea of chaos.  As if things weren't already looking bad for the defenders of Middle-Earth, a new danger arrived.  The Horsemen of Apocalypse, riding their terrible winged beasts, had arrived, swooping down upon the already outnumbered defenders.  True, their leader the Arch-Angel was no longer alive, but that did not make any of the others any less fearsome.

Boom-Boom and Shadowcat fought side-by-side, and to the credit of all those from Bayville, they were holding their own.  Wolverine and Spyke had once again engaged in their betting, this time, winner takes all.  And so it was that dozens of orcs fell before the dwarven and elven warriors.  As did countless others to the power of the White Wizard and the returned King.

The battle raged on.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toad tightened his grip, doing his utmost to choke Rogue to death.  But then her cloak shifted as she fought back, and the ring came into his view.  The ring.  It called to him.  He didn't care what happened to her, as long as he had the ring…!  He released Rogue and made a grab for it…!

When Kurt grabbed him from behind, hauling the ugly beast off and hurling him into the rock he'd previously been thrown against.  Toad shifted in mid-flight, hitting it feet first and bouncing off like his namesake, slamming his shoulder into Kurt's gut and sending the blue-furred mutant crashing to the ground.

Before he could finish his problem off once and for all and be rid of the blue-furred mutant Kurt kicked out his own legs and with the same agility send Toad flying through the air.  He was on him in an instant, the lethal blade Sting pressed to his yellow throat.  Toad instantly froze, recognizing the blade instantly.

"Rogue!  Go, I'll deal with this wartbag!" he growled.  Rogue nodded, running up the hill as fast as she could.  And Kurt turned back to face Toad, and to finish him off once and for all.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt steeled himself, prepared to end Toad's miserable life.  However, confronted by Toad, so weak and pathetic under his blade… he felt himself succumbing to pity.  Just like Mystique and Rogue had before him, he could not bring himself to kill the poor wretch.  So it was that he simply threw Toad to the ground.

"Get lost, you slimy little bastard.  If I see you again I vill cut you.  I swear by Gott in Himmel!" he cursed, waving Sting.  Toad took his none-too-subtle hint and scurried away.  And so Kurt turned, running up the hill (bounding on all fours, really) after Rogue.  He caught up to her inside.

Immediately the stench of sulfur assailed his nostrils, but he ignored it.  It reminded him of his teleporting.  The door led to a short ledge over a whole damn river of fire.  Kurt openly gaped.  And then he saw her.  Rogue was standing by the edge of the ledge, and even from this distance Kurt could see the ring glint in her hands.

"Rogue!" he called out, making his way over to her.

Rogue, slowly, eerily, turned to face him.  "Ah'm here, Kurt," she said softly, with no emotion in her voice.

"Destroy it!" he shouted, suddenly fearful.

Rogue made no reply, eyeing the Ring in her hand.  She held out her hand, holding the ring by its silver chain… but she did not drop it.

"Throw it into the fire!" he shouted.  His voice, now much louder, echoed off the walls.  And though Rogue and Kurt had no way of knowing, their motions perfectly echoed the events thousands of years ago, when Nathaniel Summers had held the ring, ready to destroy it, and Hank McCoy of Rivendell had urged him to do so.

And like the events so many centuries ago, the outcome was the same.

"No," Rogue whispered, her voice deathly soft.  But Kurt heard it.

And then a grin spread across Rogue's pale features, lighting them up in a way the flame below was in no way responsible for, as she held the ring in one hand, and held out her bare left hand in the other.  In a voice only Rogue could hear, the Ring called out to her.  _One ring to rule them all._

"The Ring is mine," she said, and with that… she put it on, and vanished before Kurt's eyes.

"Noooo!!"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In that instant, Apocalypse became suddenly, horribly aware, of exactly where the One ring lay.  His Eye immediately turned back to Mount Doom, realizing too late what a fool he'd been.  At his command, the Ringwraiths, the Horsemen, rose away from the battle at the Black Gates, and made with all possible haste towards Mount Doom.

Apocalypse's anger roared like an uncontrolled flame.  But within his anger his fear rose like a cloud of black smoke.  Until he had the ring, his power, however vast, was incomplete.  Until then, he could not complete his plans.  He needed the ring.  He needed it.

The defenders of Middle-Earth did not know why Apocalypse's minions suddenly seemed distracted, but a great many did not care, so long as it made their fight easier.  Cyclops knew why.  It was Rogue.  She must've caught the dark lords attention.  Cursing, he hammered on against his foes, bolts of red energy flying from his eyes.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt watched the air desperately, searching for Rogue, but he could not see even a hint of her.  But her footprints were all that he could see, and in another second he could see nothing, as a fist slammed into he back of his neck and sent him crashing to the ground.

Toad leapt over Kurt, searching also for Rogue, sniffing, hunting.  Seeking the Ring.  He had no will of his own anymore.  All that remained was the precious.

So it was that Toad watched the footsteps and leapt, grabbing the invisible Rogue and struggling with her.  To Kurt, who watched the battle from his new prone position, it seemed Toad hovered in mid-air, struggling against nothing.  It looked almost laughable, but the situation was far too serious.  Then Toad cried out, grabbing something unseen, and a flash enveloped him.  He must've touched Rogue's bare skin by accident, Kurt realized.  But Toad fought it, even as his life-force was drained out of him, and lunged his head forward, sinking his teeth into something invisible.

Rogue faded into view as she screamed, clutching her bloody left hand, from which her ring finger now was missing, as well as the ring.  These were the grisly prize that Toad now held in his own hands.  Weak from Rogue's drain, he stumbled backwards, elated.  He'd finally recovered his precious.

"Yessss!" he hissed.  "My precious!  My precious!!" he cried over and over again, dancing like a fool.  But weak and delirious from his brush with death, Toad failed to notice how close he stumbled towards the brink of the ledge.  That is until the point where even his superhuman agility could not save him, and with a startled cry Todd Tolenski fell, down into the river of fire.  He clutched the ring to his chest, and as Rogue peered down after him, he was smiling.  He was, for the first time in many years, finally happy.

"Precioussssss…" he said, one final time.  And then he was engulfed by the lava, and vaporized in an instant.  The ring, curiously, floated at the very top, and Kurt and Rogue, who peered over the ledge, could see it clearly.  Red flame sprang along it, spelling out the words Rogue had seen back at her nice home, back in Bayville.  When this whole mess had started.

_One Ring to rule them all.  One Ring to find them.  One Ring to bring them all, and in the Darkness, bind them._

And then the One Ring, finally melted, and was destroyed.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And on the field of battle, by the Black Gates, many things happened at once.

The citadel of Lazarus, easily visible in the distance, toppled, falling, its great stone crashing to the ground, taking with it the great flaming Eye of Apocalypse.  This too faded, the flames pouring up into the sky, extinguished as En Sabah Nur gave one final, outraged, cry of anger, and then was gone from Middle-Earth.  Forever, this time.

Without their master, his Horsemen met a similar fate, joining their fallen Arch-Angel in death.  They burst into flame astride their beasts, crashing into the sides of Mount Doom or onto the battle field, slaughtering more of the orc warriors who stood against King Scott and the defenders of Middle-Earth.  Their fell beasts met with a similar fate, all save one, who dropped its rider unexpectedly before he burst into flame, and landed on the top of the black gates, perched there like some great black bird.

And finally the great land itself split as Mount Doom, in the distance, shuddered.  Great cracks split the entire land of Mordor, and all the way to the black gate, where great crevices opened all around the battlefield, swallowing up the orc army even as Scott called for a retreat of the warriors from Rohan and Genosha.  Curiously, the great cracks finally stopped spreading… inches away from the feet of the defenders.  All the orcs had been swallowed into the black abyss below.  They had won.

But as some of them peered out over the destruction that was Mordor, they wondered, at what cost their victory had come at. 

**Author's Notes:**

Now -that's- high quality.  And definently my most favorite scene in the book.  It was really worthwhile to know that even Gollum had a part to play at the end of the whole story.  Otherwise he should've been run through ages ago.  I also liked writing out that X-Man charge.  I love doing those, I can so clearly see them in my head.  Coming up, of course, tearful reunions and homecomings, aftermaths and epilogues.  If anyone is curious about that one surviving Fellbeast, you'll see shortly.  Let's just say I didn't want to involve the eagles.

Elrohirthewriter: Seems she didn't, but you knew that was coming, didn't you?  Good thing Toad and Nightcrawler managed to save her.  Pardon me though, what seems Logan-esque to say?

Faith Darkholme: Well that's very nice of you to say, dearie.  I can't wait to see more of your stories either.

Merlyn2: Yeah I remember that.  TAS was full of those darn collars, which still don't make 100% sense to me.  I rather prefer elaborate ideas like that plastic prison of Magneto's.  But I digress.  And yeah I know I skipped all those orcs bickering but I didn't see a real point to that scene, plus I've run out of characters to play the orcs.  And yeah that was a good way to end XME.  More would be nice, but if not, there's always fanfiction. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Glorious Sunrise

Kurt and Rogue stumbled down the mountain.  Where they were going, neither knew.  Lava was pouring out of the rapidly collapsing sides of Mount Doom, pooling at its base.  Even now they were being yet again cut off, stranded on a rock outcropping.

"Ah... ah can see Bayville," said Rogue, as she lay against the rock.  "Brandywine River... Bag End... Xavier's fireworks..."

"Amanda Sefton dancing," added Kurt, also gazing at the sky as he pictured the sight in his mind.  "She had braids in her hair... if ever I vas to marry someone... it vould have been her."  Kurt sobbed then, knowing his dream will never come true.  Rogue, gently lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ah'm glad you're with me, Kurt Wagner.  Here at the end of everything."

Here everything became a blur for the two tired, sick, and half-starved mutants.  They collapsed against the rock, only partially conscious.  Something grew close, some shadow that blotted out the light.  Great wings beat the air, though they made no sound.  Two taloned claws, the sort that had previously ripped apart humans wise ease, gently picked up Rogue and Kurt, carrying them away as the little island they had been on was engulfed by lava.  Atop the fellbeast rode Xavier, controlling the monster with his mind, ensuring it served one final purpose before it was destroyed.  Again white light overcame the sense of Rogue, and she faded away...

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All at once the light faded, and Rogue awoke, freshly dressed and clean.  She sat up in a bed with sheets of softest down, and felt better than she had in ages.  To her delight, her first image was that of Xavier, who was sitting in his chair, at the foot of the bed.  He smiled as he saw her awaken.

"Xavier...?" she asked hesitantly.  She had thought him dead... lost in the Mines of the Morlocks.  But he was real.  And she was alive.

Then the door open and Rogue was greeted by yet more visitors, pleased to see their favorite companion both alive and awake.  Tabby, Kitty, Logan, Evan, Scott... and last but by no means least, Kurt.

Rogue did not think that, once she'd started, she would ever stop smiling.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week passed, and Rogue was deemed ready to leave her bed.  Fresh clothes were provided for her, and she took great pleasure in burning the brown cloak and black suit that she had taken from Viper.  Now she rejoined her companions.  And not a day too soon.

She would not have wanted to miss Scott's coronation.

Thus it was that on the highest tier of Minas Tirith all had gathered to witness as Scott Summers stood before his new people.  Xavier presented him with the silver crown, placing it upon his head.

"Now come the days of the King," Xavier intoned.  Scott smiled down at him.  "May they be blessed."

Scott smiled, taking a deep breath as he stepped forward.  His hands trembled, he was so nervous.  He was King now.  But to his relief, as he looked out over the sea of people, he saw only his friends.  And the white tree of Genosha, was blooming with white petals once again.

"This day does not belong to one man," he said.  "But to all.  Let us together re-build this world... that we may share in the days of peace."  And the people cheered heartily, as white petals filled the air.  Scott stepped forward, moving amongst his friends on all sides.  As he moved forward he was met by Evan, now dressed in a robe of his people.

"Thank you" intoned Scott in elvish.

Evan smiled, stepping to one side to present those who stood behind him.  Lord Hank of Rivendell, holding a banner of the white tree of the King.  And from behind that came a red-haired beauty Scott knew instantly, for her image never left his heart.  Jean.  For a time the two only stared at one another, and then Scott finally took her in his arms and kissed her.  The crowd applauded, and someone with a great deal of daring suggested they find some bedchambers.  A voice that sounded suspiciously like Logan.  Scott took Jean's arm, and she walked alongside him as his Queen, as they made their way to those most deserving of honor today: the four hobbits of Bayville.

Rogue curtseyed politely, as did Tabby and Kitty, who were quick to follow her lead, and Kurt to bow, but Scott interrupted them, smiling.

"My friends... you bow to no one," he said.  And then the High King of Genosha kneeled before Rogue and bowed his head.  And all around, every one else did the same until only the hobbits stood among them, astonished that such an honor had been bestowed upon them.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so the fourth age of Middle-Earth began.  And the Fellowship of the Ring, though bounded eternally by friendship and love, was ended as they went their separate ways.  Logan returned to his kin the dwarves.  Evan sailed with his to the Undying lands.  Roberto, Rahne, and Sam returned to Rohan.  Ray went with them.  Bobby remained at his new liege's side, as Scott and Jean were married and became High King and Queen of Genosha.

And thus it was, a little more than a whole year that they had left Bayville, that Rogue and her companions returned, riding horses of Rohan lineage and dressed as noblemen and women.  Needless to say, they still were given queer looks from their neighbors.  Perhaps even morso than before.

Life went on as usual.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good eve everyone!" called Amanda, beckoning her friends in, as Rogue and her companions sat at their favorite table and drank their ale.  Amanda smiled in particular at Kurt, who watched her longingly from behind his ale as she returned to the bar.  Normally he'd just finish his ale and leave.  But tonight... he swallowed his ale in one gulp, and decided, to go talk with Amanda Sefton.  Rogue patted him on the back encouragingly.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"... Kurt and Amanda Wagner.  Kiss her, you fool," said the priest with a smile, and Kurt obliged, lifting Amanda's veil and kissing her until her cheeks were rosy from embarrassment.  The wedding had been long overdue for the happy blue elf and his chocolate-skinned beloved.  She tossed her bouquet over her shoulder, and to the surprise of all gathered, Tabby was the one who caught it.  She glanced at a nearby hobbit woman, with dark skin and ebon hair, who smiled over at her.  A fellow mutant hobbit named Amara.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue gasped softly, her hand rubbing over her shoulder, where the wound was.  It was four years to the day.  And it still hurt.  No amount of elvish healing could ever fully take away the pain of the Arch-Angel's morgul blade.  She carried it with her always.  As always, such thoughts also brought Toad to mind.  His thoughts were hers now, and she fully understood how terrible his burden had been.  But he'd been irredeemable.  She only hoped he'd found some peace in death.

"Rogue?  You alright?" asked Kurt, coming over to her side.

Kurt and Amanda lived with Rogue these days, in the home left to her by Mystique.  Rogue had insisted, and was admittedly enjoying herself with Kurt's family living with them.  She loved being called "auntie Rogue" by their eldest, pretty little Bluebelle.  Their second, still young, was with Amanda in another part of the house.

"It's been four years... and its never really healed," she said softly.

Kurt nodded, peering over Rogue's shoulder to read as she flipped to the first pages of the book she was writing in.  "'There and Back Again... A Hobbit's Tale by Raven Darkholme' and 'The Lord of the Rings by Rogue Darkholme.'  You've finished it!"

"Not quite," replied Rogue, closing the book.  "There's room for a little more."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mystique was being given a great honor.  A place on the last ship bound for the Undying lands.  Thus, Rogue and the other hobbits who'd partaken in adventures beyond Bayville went with her, and they met in Rivendell at the docks, where the very last ship remained.  After it left, only Jean would remain, the last elf.  And she had given up her heritage to remain with Scott and stay by his side.

Mystique was very old.  Her entire blue body was wrinkled, and the lines around her eyes and lips had grown more pronounced over time, especially when she smiled.  Her crimson hair was streaked with grays and had faded to a lighter color.  But her eyes were still sharp and yellow.

So it was at the docks they met with Hank, Ororo, and Xavier.  Each bearing one of the elven rings.  _Three for the Elven Lords under the Sky, Rogue recalled from the verse about the One Ring.  So they were.  The gold band and pale blue stone upon Hank's finger, the ring Vilya.  The mithril and single white stone wrapped around Ororo's dainty finger, Nenya, which Rogue had seen once before in Lothlorien.  And Xavier now openly wore the third, Narya, which glowed like a miniature fire._

"The power of the Three Rings is ended," intoned Ororo.  "The time has come for the dominion of men."

"The sea calls us home," added Hank in elvish.

"Well... I think I'm quite ready for another adventure," said Mystique, smiling.  Ororo and Hank took her arms and gently escorted the elder lady aboard the last elven ship.  Its name, carved into the side, was the "Blackbird."

Then came a more sad parting.

"It is time, Rogue," said Xavier, steepling his fingers and regarding those gathered quietly.

"Vhat does he mean, Rogue?" asked Kurt, tilting his head to one side curiously.

"We set out to save Bayville, Kurt... and it has been saved... but not for me." said Rogue softly.

"You don't mean that!" replied Kurt.  "You can't leave... you can't..." he added, tears streaming down his furry blue cheeks.  Rogue, quietly, handed him the red book she and Mystique had worked on for all their lives, that encompassed their individual tales.

"The last pages are for you, Kurt," she whispered softly.

Then she bid farewell to them, hugging each and every one in turn.  Kitty and Tabby and Kurt.  And then with sadness in her eyes, Rogue followed Xavier onto the Blackbird, sparing a single glance back before the ship set sail for the Undying land.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thus it was that Kurt returned home, as Kitty and Tabby did to theirs.  A gentle 'bimf' sound made him smile as Bluebelle tackled him from behind, and he smiled as she rode his back towards their home, where Amanda and their second baby, little Talia.  Bluebelle took after her father in coloration, though she was a lighter shade of blue, but she lacked any sort of fur, and in general appearance took more after her mother.  Her hair was dark, like her mother's, and her short blue tail ended in a tip shaped like a heart.  Talia took more after her father in appearance, however, with her strange arms and legs, fewer digits, and pointed ears.  But her eyes were the soft blue of Amanda's.

Kurt planted a soft kiss on his wife's cheek, who smiled warmly.

"Well, I'm back," he said. 

**Author's Notes:**

And I'm finally done with it.  Its been fun but... I'd rather get back to original stories.  Especially now that we know Evo is over, I feel that my creative restrictions have been lifted.  Ah well, such is life.  The reason the Fellbeast survived is so I could have Xavier rescue Rogue and Kurt.  I didn't want to involved the eagles.  I'm just not a bird sort of person.  Oh and speaking of which, did anyone recognize Rogue's garb from the previous chapter, that she took from Viper?  The same thing she wore briefly in 'Turn of the Rogue' training session, which was itself a nod to her uniform when she was a member of the Brotherhood in the comics.  Kurt's children, are, of course, those from AU's.  One actually was his with Amanda (or DayTripper as she was known) called Bluebelle.  And Talia Josephine or TJ Wagner (codenamed Nocturne) was the child of Kurt and Wanda Maximoff, if you can believe that.  Well, there you have it.  My trilogy XME-LotR crossover is over.  I hope you have enjoyed.

Elrohirthewriter: Ah, now that was most definitely Logan-esque line.  It made me feel glad I chose him for his role as Gimli.  Very fitting.  And yes, poor Rogue.

Merlyn2: And thus ends the tale of Nine-Fingered Rogue and the Ring of Doom.  Hehehe.  Did you like what I did with the fellbeast?  I hope you did.  Thanks as always for your supportive reviews throughout this project of mine.


	15. Casting and Final Author's Notes

**Casting:**

Just in case anyone was confused, missed a role, etc.  I hope you all liked my casting choices.  I wasn't completely satisfied with them myself once both the third movie and the fourth season of Evo rolled around, but all in all I could've done a lot worse, I think.  Some choices were obvious (i.e. Scott as Aragorn, Xavier as Gandalf, Jean as Arwen and Todd as Gollum) but some were a little more dicey (i.e. Lance as Boromir, Raven as Bilbo or Fury as Denothir).  I am proud of my work, but if I could've redone it I'd be sorely tempted.  The decision to rename some of the areas of Middle-Earth as those from Evo was last-minute, actually.  And if I'd thought it through more carefully I also would've likely made Isengard into an Asteroid M of sorts.  Well, that's the end of my crossovers with movies.  Never again, I have learned my lesson.  On with original Evo stories!

Frodo

            Marie Darkholme

Sam

            Kurt Wagner

Merry

            Kitty Pryde

Pippin

            Tabitha Smith

Aragorn

            Scott Summers

Boromir

            Lance Alvers

Legolas

            Evan Daniels

Gimli

            Logan

Gandalf

            Charles Xavier

Rosie

            Amanda Sefton

Bilbo

            Raven Darkholme

Mr. Sackville-Baggins

            Duncan Mathews

Mrs. Sackville-Baggins

            Taryn Fujioka

Tavern Owner

            Alex Masters

Pippin's Admirer

            Amara Aquilla

Random Shire Hobbit

            Jubilathon Lee

Random Shire Hobbit

            Edward Kelly

Elrond

            Hank McCoy

Galadriel

            Ororo Munroe

Arwen  

            Jean Grey

Swordsmith Elf

            (Forge)

Tavern Owner

            Frederick Dukes

Dead Dwarf

            Callisto

Dead Dwarf

            (Calliban)

Dead Dwarf

            (Lucid)

Dead Dwarf

            (Scaleface)

Dead Dwarf

            (Torpid)

Queen of the Dead

            Danielle Moonstar

King Theoden

            Piotr Rasputin

Eomer

            Roberto DeCosta

Captain

            Sam Guthrie

Eowyn

            Rahne Sinclair

Little Boy Messenger

            Jamie Madrox

Steward Denethor

            Nick Fury

Faramir

            Ray Crisp

Genosha Defender

            Bobby Drake

Apocalypse

            En Sabah Nur

Witch-King

            Warren Worthington III

Ringwraith

            Abraham Kieros

Ringwraith

            Autumn Rolfson

Ringwraith

            (Pestilence)

Scarred Orc

            Lucas Haller

Random Orc

            Arkady Rossovich

Random Orc

            Andrea VonStrucker

Random Orc

            (Gauntlet)

Saruman

            Eric Magnus Lensherr

Wormtongue

            Jason Wyngarde

Urukai Leader

            Victor Creed

Random Urukai

            Remy LeBeau 

Random Urukai

            St. John Alberdyne

Random Urukai

            Pietro Maximoff

Isildur

            Nathaniel Summers

Gollum

            Todd Tolenski

Shelob

            Wanda Maximoff

Balrog

            Cain Marko

Various Trolls

            Sentinels


End file.
